Charmed: Life for Halliwells
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: This story starts a month after the last month in my first story, so read that one first, it's called Life after the final battle. Also I double check for any mistakes, so hopeful this one is easy to read. There is not enough space to write the summary so basically this story show a year of the Halliwells life, charges, new powers, new demons, new family members and birthdays.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

January (New powers and Demon training)

Early on a cold morning in January 2008, Piper Halliwell entered the nursery in the manor, where her 10 month old daughter Melinda was standing up in her crib waiting for her. Piper smiled and approached the crib, but she didn't take Melinda out. Instead she allowed her to use her power of levitation to levitate out of her crib and into Piper's arms. Piper then carried her out of the nursery, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Piper's husband Leo and their sons Wyatt and Chris, were already seated at the table enjoying lucky charms cereal. Piper placed Melinda in her high chair, kissed Leo and the boys and then prepared Melinda's breakfast and then served it to her. The boys finished eating and orbed their bowls and spoons into the sink.

"Boy's push your chairs in please" Piper said when she caught them leaving the kitchen

Wyatt blinked his eyes at his chair and made it move into place using his telekinesis power. Chris who didn't have control over his telekinesis power yet, simply orbed his chair into place to avoid accidently sending it flying across the room. Then the boys orbed out of the kitchen. Melinda then accidently knocked her bowl down, and Piper quickly froze it, then picked it up and gave it back to her.

Ever since Santa paid them a visit the previous month, Piper has been more allowing of the usage of their powers. She finally realized that for the Halliwell's this was their normal, so they might as well embrace and enjoy it. Although Piper now loves the magic part, she still resents the demon part.

Half an hour later, the boys were ready for kindergarten/pre-school and Billie had arrived to take them there because Leo and Piper were expecting company. Shortly after Billie had left with the boys, two elders orbed in the manor.

"OK, state your business" Piper told them in a serious tone

"Relax Piper, we're not here for Leo, we're here with an offer" the women Elder said

"Magic school is being rebuilt, it will open in September, and we're offering Leo the job of teaching the witch white lighters" the male Elder explained.

"Don't you think Paige would be a better fit, since she's one too?" Piper asked

"We already asked her, she turned it down" the male Elder replied

"So what's the catch?" Piper asked

"There is no catch, I understand why you would assume that Miss. Halliwell, but why don't we keep our past behind us and trust each other now" the women Elder suggested.

"So are you interested Leo?"

"Perhaps, I need some time to think it over" Leo decided

"I understand, you have until August, that's seven months" the elder said and then orbed out.

"So what do you think?" Piper asked Leo

"I think I should go talk to Paige, she loves magic school I want to find out why she turned down the offer" Leo said and orbed out.

At Piper's half-sister Paige Mathew's house, she and her mortal husband Henry were looking after their 8 month old twin daughters Tamora and Kat. As Paige served Kat a few crackers and her bottle of milk, Henry came in the kitchen holding Tamora, and informed Paige that Leo wanted to see her.

"Hey Leo what brings you here?" Paige asked as she entered the living room

"Two Elders came by the manor today, and offered me the job they had originally offered you "Leo explained.

"Oh, and you're here to ask why I turned it down I'm assuming"

"Yes, I want to know before I make my decision to take it or not."

"I turned it down because between being a social worker and a white lighter, I just don't have the time. You should take it though, it would be perfect for you" Paige explained.

Leo thanked her and orbed back to the manor and Henry called for Paige.

"What the…" Paige said once she was back in the kitchen and saw a frozen fire on the stove

"Tamora set fire to the stove and then Kat froze it, it looks like our twins have come into their powers" Henry explained.

"It looks like they have the same powers as Piper" Paige said

"Um Paige, I think Melinda just orbed in" Henry said pointing to Melinda who was at the entrance of the kitchen.

Just when Paige went to pick up Melinda Leo orbed in.

"Sorry Melinda here as a new power, orbing, um you do realize your stove is on fire right" Leo said picking up Melinda.

"Oh, the fire on froze, water!" Paige said panicked waving her hand at the fire and orbed it to some place with water

"The twins came into their powers today that explains the fire" Henry explained to Leo who nodded and orbed out.

Meanwhile at Piper and Paige's sister Phoebe's house, Phoebe and her husband Coop were on their bed attempting to make their two month old daughter Prue Johnna laugh by playing peek- a- boo. This failed because instead of laughing P.J. just stared at her parents.

"Come on Prue just give mommy and daddy a little smile" Phoebe asked a little disappointed.

"Phoebe she's two months old, give her a break, she'll smile one day" Coop said as he patted Phoebe's shoulder to cheer her up.

"I know it's just my sister's children all smiled at around two months" Phoebe said

"Well maybe she's stubborn, just like her mother" Coop joked.

Phoebe playfully slapped his hand for his comment and got off her bed and went into the kitchen to prepare P.J. a bottle since she started crying like she usually does at this time for a bottle.

Phoebe and Coop had not yet gotten used to life with little P.J., but they were taking it one step at a time and following Paige and Piper's helpful advice. Although she would never admit it, Phoebe was a little board since P.J. didn't do very much, and she missed going to work. So she had decided to go back to work in April when P.J. would be five months old.

Phoebe returned to the bedroom where Coop was sitting up on the bed holding P.J. so Phoebe gave him the bottle and went for a walk. She ended up going to Paige's office to invite her out for lunch.

"Knock, knock" Phoebe said in the doorway of Paige's office.

"Hi stranger, what brings you here" Paige asked

"To invite you out for a child free sister lunch, my treat" Phoebe offered

"Alright sure, let's go" Paige agreed.

The sisters went to Quakes for lunch and had just received their meal when a young teen ran in passed them and approached the table beside them where a man and women were sitting.

"She's scared" Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"Mom, dad, some creepy guy was following me, he was stopped by a guy who just came from nowhere, so I could get away, we should go home" the teen said to her parents.

The parents nodded and hurried out of the restaurant with their daughter. A few seconds later Leo orbed in close by. He looked around and seemed to be looking for someone, he then spotted Phoebe and Paige and approached them.

"Did you see a young teen girl with light brown hair, wearing a purple shirt and black jeans come in" Leo asked them.

"Yeah she just left with her parents, what's wrong" Phoebe replied and asked

"She was being chased by a dark lighter, she's a future white lighter, I was going to see you Paige, the Elders want both of us to keep an eye on her" Leo explained.

"Why both of us?" Paige asked confused

"She's 16 and pregnant, the Elders are not sure if he's after her or her baby, no one knows who the father is, she won't tell anyone" Leo explained

"The Elders figured two white lighters plus your status as a social worker could keep her from him until the baby's born, they think its father may be supernatural" Leo added

"Well can I finish my meal and call my boss to be excused before I go with you to find her"

"No need, she's with her family right now I'll keep an eye on her, meet me at 3456 Pine lane once you're done work" Leo said and orbed out.

Later that day, Paige, Phoebe and Emma, the young witch Paige found as a social worker, were in the attic at the manor. They were standing in front of the book of shadows and Emma was holding a leaf, Phoebe and Paige had just finished explaining the last step of the potion she was making. The Three of them approached the table where the cauldron was, Emma dropped in the leaf, there was the normal small explosion, and then it was like it hadn't happened.

All of the sudden they were back behind the book, and Emma was holding the leaf she had just put in the cauldron.

"What on earth, weren't we just over there and didn't I just put this leaf in?" Emma asked confused

"Yeah, time just rewinded, and since we remembered, maybe it was Billie using her projection power" Phoebe suggested.

"Guess again," Piper said walking into the attic holding Wyatt's hand.

"I have a new power" Wyatt announced excitedly

"Of all the powers it just had to be projection right!" Piper said rolling her eyes at ceiling

"There you are, I found you" Chris told Wyatt after he orbed in

"How did you find me" Wyatt asked

"Well I couldn't find you, so I sat down to think where to look, and then I saw you and mommy in the attic in my brain." Chris answered

"Hey that's sounds a lot like sensing" Paige said.

"Yeah now that you mention it, no one has been able to win hide and seek against Chris lately, and he always says the same thing, I saw you in my brain, I guess he has a new power too" Piper recalled

"So, Wyatt now has the power of projection, Chris has the power of sensing, Melinda can now orb, Tamora can blow things up and start fire like you Piper and Kat can freeze things like you Piper, I hope P.J. won't be getting any powers soon, I don't think I'm ready for that yet" Phoebe said.

A few days later, Paige and Henry were at the police station with the twins. Henry was just finishing up work for the day. All of the sudden, the garbage can, near his desk was on fire, then the fire froze, Paige orbed the garbage can, out of the station.

"Paige honey I know how important magic is to your family, but I think we should bind Tamora's power, it's too dangerous for her age" Henry suggested

"No, we can't do that to her it won't be faire when she's around her sister and cousins" Paige refused

"But if we don't she can cause some serious trouble without meaning too, at least think about it for a few days ok" Henry insisted

"Alright fine I'll think about it" Paige agreed.

At the manor, Piper and Leo were talking in the kitchen.

"Leo, I just overheard the boys talking, Wyatt was explaining how he would vanquish demons, it wasn't a bad plan, and Chris had his own good plan too" Piper stated

"Are you saying you think we should start training the boys? Aren't they a bit young, they can't even dress themselves yet" Leo said

"If they were just normal witches then I wouldn't train them yet, but there are the sons of a charmed one, twice blessed, and part white lighter too, with us around I think they could vanquish lower level demons" Piper said

"Alright, we'll train them and see how it goes, maybe we can summon Prue so she can teach them how to use their telekinesis power to defeat demons, Billie can teach Wyatt how to project, Paige and I can teach them whitelighter stuff, you can teach them how to scry and set traps, and Phoebe can teach them self defense" Leo stated.

A week later after school, the boys met with Prue in the park.

"Ok boys, I want you to pretend these basket balls are demons ok, use your telekinesis power to make them go flying, do it fast like they were about to attack you, ok" Prue said.

Prue tossed up the two balls in different directions and watched as Wyatt made one fly all the way to the other side of the park, and Chris made the other go a few yards. They then brought them back using their power.

"Great job guys" Prue said giving them both a high five.

"Can we do it again" Chris asked

"Go for it" Prue said.

Prue videotaped them like Piper had asked, she knew Piper would be shocked on how well these little kids could use this new power. The next day after school, Wyatt was at the manor for his lesson with Billie, while and Piper brought the other two to the park. Leo and Paige taught Chris more about his sensing power at Paige's house.

"Ok come sit beside me, I want you to close your eyes, and think of what you did five minutes ago" Billie told Wyatt.

Wyatt sat down beside her and did as she said, he thought of playing with Chris five minutes before.

"Do you see it" Billie asked him

"Yes"

"Ok now I want you to see yourself going there right now, you have to see yourself sitting here and then going there ok,"

"Ok"

Wyatt concentrated but then thought of the ice cream truck. Wyatt opened his eyes and found him and Billie in the mall where a toy ice cream truck was sitting on the shelf inside a store. Billie watched confused and saw herself and Wyatt, along with Chris and Melinda approach the ice crema truck. Billie then realized this was last Thursday when she was babysitting and had brought them to the mall. Billie projected them back to the attic.

"Ok good job we didn't go where we were supposed to but good try" Billie told him

"Ok let's try again ok, see yourself sitting here and then being in the living room 10 minutes ago" Billie said.

Wyatt tried again but thought of a movie he had seen a few days before. He projected them inside the movie.

"Wyatt, where are we" Billie asked

"I think were in the Winnie the pooh movie" Wyatt answered.

Sure enough Billie and Wyatt spotted piglet and tiger approaching. Billie projected them back to the attic once again were Leo was waiting for them.

'Where did you end up" Leo asked them

"In a whinnie the pooh movie, right after visiting the mall last week" Billie informed him.

"Sorry Billie" Wyatt apologised

"It's ok, I wasn't excepting you to get it right on your first try, why don't we stop for today and try again in a few days" Billie suggested.

Leo thanked Billie and orbed her home. The next day, Leo took Chris to the park and Piper taught Wyatt how to scry using Chris's plastic soldier he had just played with. Wyatt took the crystal from his mom and moved it around a map. Shortly after the crystal fell on golden gate park. Piper called out for Leo, who then took Wyatt and left Chris with Piper.

Piper had Chris scry for Wyatt which took him a little longer than it took Wyatt. Chris was able to locate him though so Leo orbed him home and they all called it a day. From then on, one day the boys had lessons with Prue, the next Wyatt had lessons from Billie while Chris had Lessons from Leo and Paige, then the next day they had lessons from Piper, and the last day they had lessons with Phoebe on self defense. Then it was time to put the boys to the test.

The plan was that Piper told the boys a demon had taken Melinda, but really the demon was Leo. The first step was having the boys scry for Melinda.

"I found her, she's here" Wyatt told Piper

"That's golden gate park," Piper said.

The boys took Piper's hand and orbed her to the park, where Billie had casted some illusion demons. Wyatt was the first one to spot a demon and he sent him flying, who knows where it would have ended up if it was a real demon. Another illusion demon took Piper and Chris used his power to send it flying too.

They walked into the forest and saw Melinda sitting on a log with Leo who pretended to look scared because there were illusion demons all around them. Wyatt used his telekinesis power to get the closer demons away and Chris orbed the rest of them to a volcano. Then together the boys used their telekinesis power to get to ropes around Leo and Melinda to untie.

The boys had past their test and Piper, Billie and Leo brought them out for ice cream to celebrate. And after a huge house fire that had to be dealt with by fire fighters, Paige agreed to bind Tamora's powers until she was at least five and old enough to learn how to control it. And to be fair to her, she binded Kat's power too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **February (Birthday and Valentine's Day)**

February came along and it was Wyatt's fifth birthday. Shortly before the party Piper joined the boys in their room to remind them of what they had talked about the day before.

"Ok boys do you remember what mommy and daddy told you yesterday about the party" Piper asked

"Yes, the kids don't have powers, so we can't use ours" Wyatt said

"Because mortals can't know about magic" Chris adds

"That's right and if you see Melinda using her powers tell me the magic word" Piper said

"The magic word is baby right" Wyatt asked

Piper nodded her head and they heard kids screaming, Leo must have let the guests in. Piper walked the boys into the living room where they joined their friends and Piper Joined Leo who was holding Melinda. Shortly after there was a knock on the door, Piper answered it to find: Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, their children, Billie and Victor.

"Hi stranger's come on in, thanks for remembering to use the door" Piper said as she moved aside so everyone could enter.

"Ok who wants to play pin the tail on the donkey?" Piper asked.

The children all nodded and gathered around Wyatt who got to go first since he was the birthday boy. After putting on the blind fold, Wyatt took the donkey tail from his mom and walked forward. After pining the tail on something hard, Wyatt stepped back and took off the blind fold to see how he did. He had pinned the donkey tail on the donkey's back, and Piper knew he didn't get that close by using his powers since he was blind folded.

After a few more children went, it was Chris's turn. Piper put the blind fold on his eyes and handed him to the tail.

"Whoa, Chris no that's me, wrong way" Wyatt told his brother while backing to avoid being pinned.

Luckily Chris didn't pin his brother and turned around where pinned it on something else. Like the other's Chris took off the blindfold to see how he did. Unfortunately he had pinned the tail on a chair in the kitchen which was pretty far from the donkey. Close by him was Wyatt who was shaking his head at him.

The adults laughed as the boys came back into the living room. Chris gave the tail and blindfold to another child and stood beside his brother as they watched this child try to pin the tail on the donkey. Afterwards the guests ate and then the cake was served.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" Piper and Leo sang as they entered the kitchen with the cake that had a lighten candle in the shape of a 5

"Happy birthday dear Wyatt, happy birthday to you" they finished singing as they placed the cake on the table in front of Wyatt.

Wyatt leaned forward and blew out the candle. Leo came with a knife and served the cake. Piper had been lucky enough to catch Melinda drop her plate on the floor, quickly went to pick it up, but froze the room when Melinda blinked her eyes at the cake to orb it.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked Piper as she got up

"When Melinda drops something and she can't reach it she orbs it back, and I just need to get a little closer, put the cake back on the floor and pick it up like a normal parent" Piper said as she did just that, while Melinda was looking around at the frozen guests.

Piper unfroze the room and picked up the cake again and gave what was left to Melinda, and Leo cleaned up what was left on the floor. After everyone was finished eating it was time to open the gifts.

"This is from me and Melinda" Chris told Wyatt when he took the present from him.

"Wow, cowboy boots, thanks" Wyatt excitedly said.

After giving his brother a hug, Piper and Leo gave Wyatt his present from them.

"I love this story, thanks mommy, thanks daddy" Wyatt said hugging his parents.

Phoebe and Coop then gave Wyatt their present.

"Thank you Auntie Phoebe and uncle Coop, I love this movie."

Paige and Henry then gave Wyatt his present from them.

"A bug cage, thank you"

"No problem, now you have somewhere to put all the bugs you catch so they can't get away, but don't bring it in the house" Paige said as she hugged Wyatt.

Wyatt happily opened the rest of his gifts and loved all of them. When the party was over, Wyatt orbed all his presents to his room. The boys then orbed to bed and Leo put Melinda to bed while Piper said bye to her sisters. Shortly after Piper and Leo went to bed too.

It was a week later and three month old P.J. was sitting on her father's lap while her mother got ready to leave the house to meet Paige and Emma. Phoebe kissed her husband and kissed P.J. on her head and then left the house. Seconds later Phoebe was beamed back into the house and she was confused.

"Coop honey did you beam me in?" Phoebe asked

"No it wasn't me, wait, you don't think…could she" Coop said looking as his daughter was looking at him too.

"I don't know, she is part cupid, and she is feeling very proud, I think it was her" Phoebe said as she approached them.

"I guess she's come into her powers, ok Prue that was very funny, but mommy has to go meet auntie Paige and Emma, I'll be back soon" Phoebe said as she left the house again.

More days passed and it was three days before Valentine's Day, and the whole family were at the park.

"Hey can one of you babysit the twins on Valentine's Day, Henry and I want to go out" Paige asked

"Sorry sweetie, Coop and I had plans to go out to, we're going to ask you to babysit" Phoebe replied

"And it just so happened Leo and I were going to ask one of you to babysit too" Piper said.

"What about Billie?" Paige suggested

"No she has plans to she's going to tell her boyfriend the big secret, plus I don't think she'd be able to watch all six children" Piper said.

"Well if you guys are willing to celebrate during the day I don't mind watching P.J. then" Henry told Phoebe and Coop

"Ok then, you and Paige, and you Piper and Leo can celebrate at night while Phoebe and I watch the children" Coop offered

"Really, do think you can handle all of them at once?" Piper asked

"Yeah sure, it will only be for a few hours right" Phoebe said.

The other nodded and they all agreed to this plan. So on Valentine's Day around 11, Paige orbed to Phoebe's house. Phoebe gave P.J. to Paige who orbed out with her, and Coop beamed himself and Phoebe out. Paige orbed in her house with P.J. where Henry was playing with the twins on the floor in the living room.

"Hey baby girls, you get to have a playdate with your cousin P.J." Paige said as she sat on the floor beside Henry and placed P.J. comfortably on her lap.

Tamora crawled up to her mom and patted P.J. with her hand, and Kat crawled up too but just sat beside them and watched. Henry was then being ignored got up and went into the kitchen to make lunch. While Henry and twins enjoyed some boloney and crackers, Paige fed P.J. from the bottle Phoebe had given her for Prue. A few hours flew by and Paige orbed herself, the twins and P.J. to Phoebe's house.

Phoebe and Coop were waiting for them and Phoebe smiled at her daughter she took her from Paige's arms. Paige put the twins down on the floor, thanked her sister and Coop and then orbed out just as Leo orbed in with his children.

"Ok fair warning, Wyatt's not in the best mood, they've all been fed so they should be good" Leo informed Phoebe and Coop and then orbed out.

Wyatt orbed in his toy box and played by himself while Chris played with the babies since he knew Wyatt was in a bad mood. Phoebe tried to cheer Wyatt up while ignoring the feelings of grouchiness she was felling from him, it was time like this when her power was a curse. Wyatt got frustrated and orbed his aunt to her room. Phoebe came back into the living room but decided not to bother Wyatt again.

A few hours later Wyatt was back to his happy self and was playing cowboys with Chris. Melinda, Kat and P.J. we're sleeping. Phoebe had Tamora in her arms and had to sing to her like Paige does to put her to sleep. It wasn't long after when Chis fell asleep. Wyatt stayed up for about fifteen minutes but then went to sleep when he got bored of playing cowboys with Henry because according to him Henry didn't play it right.

When it was close to midnight Leo and Piper orbed into Phoebe's house. Piper carefully picked up Wyatt not to wake him and Leo orbed her and Wyatt home. He then picked up Chris and looked at Melinda trying to decide how to bring them both home.

"I can beam her home for you" Coop offered

Leo agreed and orbed out with Chris as Coop picked up Melinda and beamed them both to the manor. Piper met Coop in the living room and took Melinda from him, thanked him, watched him beam out and then put Melinda in her crib. Paige then orbed herself and Henry to Phoebe's house where they each took one of the twins and Paige orbed them all home.

Before going to bed, Piper opened the boy's bedroom door just a crack and peeked inside. At the sight of little Wyatt and Chris snuggled up under their blankets, cuddling their pillows and favourite teddy bears, Piper smiled and blew them a kiss before close their door. Piper then crossed the hall and opened Melinda's bedroom door and peaked inside. She could just barely see her 11 month old daughter through the bars of her crib sound asleep and so peaceful. She smiled at her and blew her a kiss before closing her door too. Piper then joined Leo in their bed and they both happily fell asleep, well until Melinda woke them up at two.

Meanwhile Paige and Henry stood in the doorway of the twin's nursery. It was dark in the room but they could still see their nine month old twins through the bars of their cribs. Henry put his arm around Paige and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They smiled at the twins and they then went to their room where they shortly fell asleep. Of course they only slept for half an hour and were woken when the twins started crying.

Meanwhile while Coop clean up the house, Phoebe went to check on Prue who was awake. As she went to pick her up, Prue gave her a big smile, it was her first smile which she chose to give to Phoebe. Phoebe hugged her daughter happily and whispered "I love you" in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **March (A birthday and family pictures)**

It was a cold March morning, but even the crappy weather couldn't ruin the day. It was Melinda's first birthday and a magical party was planned. Phoebe and Paige were going to be princess and Piper had invited some fairies. All of Wyatt and Chris's magical friends along with some magical babies were going to be at the party. The video camera was charged all the way and everyone was in a good mood. Piper had even invited Grams, Patty and Prue who had just been summoned.

Prue was in the nursery dressing Melinda in her beautiful and fancy birthday dress, Leo and Piper were helping the boy get dressed, and Patty was helping Grams hang up some more streamers.

"You look beautiful, just like your mommy" Prue told Melinda

"Really, I think she looks a little like you, she has your eyes" Piper said as she entered the room

"Yeah she does, she's gotten bigger since I last saw her on New Year's" Prue stated

"I know it's hard to believe, Wyatt just turned five, Melinda's now one, Chris is going to start kindergarten in September" Piper said.

Prue carried Melinda down to the living room and Piper followed. The boys and Leo were already in the living room playing with Patty. Grams was sitting on the couch.

"Auntie Prue" Wyatt said when he spotted Prue coming into the living room with Melinda.

Prue got on her knees as the boys ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey I heard you had your birthday Wyatt, how old are you now?" Prue asked him

Wyatt showed her his hand and said "I'm a whole hand."

This made Prue laugh and after another hug the boys went back to playing with Patty. Prue placed Melinda on the floor and joined Patty and the boys. Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Coop beamed in with Henry and the babies. Paige was dressed as Cinderella and Phoebe was dressed as Belle.

"Look Melinda, look who came to your party" Piper said as approached them with Melinda in her arms.

Melinda smiled as Phoebe took her in her arms.

"Happy birthday princess" Phoebe told her as she gave her a big hug then gave her to Paige when the boys ran up to them.

"Hi Auntie Phoebe" Wyatt said

"Wyatt, that's not auntie phoebe, that's a princess" Chris said

"No its Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige in costumes" Wyatt corrected his brother

"Is not" Chris argued

"Is too" Wyatt argued back.

"Boys you don't need to argue, Chris honey it is untie Phoebe and Auntie Paige in costumes" Piper told them

"Oh sorry Wyatt, hi aunties" Chris said.

The guests arrived followed by Billie and Victor of course, and the boys played with their friends while the babies crawled about, except baby Prue who stayed with adult Prue. Soon Paige and Phoebe started the party.

"Hello boys and girls, I am Princess Cinderella and this is Princess Belle, and we are going to have a dance party" Paige told the kids

"Ok I need all the princes to find a princess to dance with, when the music is on dance, but when the music stops, stop dancing and don't move or you're out, ok princes take your princess hands and start dancing" Phoebe explained.

Paige turned on the birthday music on a CD player and watched the kids dance, while some of the babies watched and some continued playing. Wyatt danced with his friend Emily and Chris danced with Emily's twin sister Olivia. Phoebe stopped the music and the kids froze, a few moved so they were eliminated. Paige turned the music back on and Phoebe waited a minute and then stopped the music again, this time Chris moved his hand to scratch which got him and Olivia eliminated. Four turns after, Wyatt and Emily got eliminated.

"And we have a winner, what are your names" Paige asked the remaining children

"My name is Alex" the little boy replied

"And my name is Lizzy" the little girl said.

"Well Prince Alex, you get to have this crown, and Princess Lizzy you get this tiara" Phoebe told them as Paige placed the crown on Alex's head and placed the tiara on Lizzy's head.

"Ok it's time for the second game hot potato, everyone has to sit in a cercal" Phoebe said and joined the circle.

"Ok so what you have to do it pass the potato to the prince or princess beside you while we sing the song, when we finishing the song the prince or princess whose holding the potato is out" Phoebe explained.

Prue and Patty and a couple of parents joined in two of which were Piper and Leo. Phoebe passed the potato to Wyatt as they started singing the song, Wyatt passed it to Lizzy who passed to Olivia, who passed it to Emily who passed it to Leo, who passed to Paige who quickly passed it Piper as they finished the song.

"Sorry princess Piper, you're out" Paige said

"Yeah, thanks sis" Piper said as she left the circle and gave the potato to the kid beside her.

That kid passed it to Patty who passed it to Alex who passed it to Chris who passed it Prue who Passed to a little girl with red hair, who passed it to a boy with brown hair, who passed it to his mom, who passed it to another mom, who passed it to her daughter, who threw it to a little girl with blonde as they finished the song. The little girl gave the potato to her dad and went to play with her baby brother. Her dad passed it to his son who passed it to Phoebe, who passed it to Wyatt, who passed it to Oliva, who passed it to Emily who threw it to Leo who passed it to Paige as the song ended.

"Sorry princess Cinderella you're out" Phoebe told her.

Paige gave the potato to the next kids and joined Piper on the couch.

"Ha-ha" Piper teased

Paige playfully slapped her hand and they watched as Prue got eliminated and joined them on the couch. After a few turns, Patty, Chris, Phoebe and Leo had joined them, the only one of their family still in was Wyatt. However after two more turns Wyatt joined Chris and Melinda who were playing near their parents. When only one child was left Phoebe and Paige went to her.

"We have a winner, what is your name" Paige asked the little girl with red hair

"My name is Kia" the girl answered

"Well Princess Kia, your prize is this magic wand" Phoebe told the girl as she handed her the wand

"Thank you princess Belle" the girl said then ran up to her parents.

"OK now we have to do something very important, we have princess and princes, but we need a queen" Paige told the children and she and Phoebe sat down

"And today is the queen's birthday, so where's the birthday girl?" Phoebe asked

Melinda orbed herself on Phoebe's lap and the kids clapped.

"Here she is, Princess Melinda, we need to make her a queen, so I need all the princes and princess to clap their hands" Paige said.

As the kids clapped their hands Paige put a tiara head band that doesn't fall out easily on Melinda. Afterward the children all clapped.

"OK we have our queen, can I have the queen's brothers come up here please" Paige asked.

Wyatt and Chris got up and stood beside Melinda. Phoebe put Melinda on her feet and held her like that.

"Ok let's clap for Prince Wyatt" Phoebe said

"And clap for Prince Chris" Paige said

"And now give a big clap for Queen Melinda" Paige and Phoebe said together.

The children all clapped and Phoebe could sense nothing but happiness in the room. Leo then announced the royal supper was ready and Paige had to orb in extra tables and chairs. Shortly after supper Phoebe and Paige came into the kitchen singing while holding the cake that a lighten candle in the shape of a 1.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Melinda, happy birthday to you."

The sister placed the cake on the table in front of Melinda and had to help her blow out the candle. They then served the cake and Melinda found more joy in mushing the cake all over her face instead of eating it. Afterwards Melinda opened all her presents and had the biggest smile on her face as she opened them.

A week Later, Leo and Piper were dressing Chris and Melinda in the nicest outfit while Wyatt dressed himself for the first time. Once they were dressed ad looked their best, they orbed to Phoebe's house. Phoebe and Coop also looked their best as well as little Prue. The just stood around waiting and soon after, Paige orbed in with Henry and the twins. They also looked their best, everyone was dressed up to have pictures taken. Once Billie arrived with her camera it was time to start shooting in a little area they had set up just like in a store.

First Piper and Leo sat down the stool, Piper placed Melinda on her lap and put her arm around Wyatt who was leaning on her, and Leo placed Chris on his lap. They all looked at the camera smiled and the Billie took the picture. Next Leo left, and Chris sat beside his mother, Wyatt and Melinda stayed were they were. Next Leo took Chris and Melinda away, and Wyatt say on his mother's lap, they smiled and the picture was taken.

Next Leo took Wyatt away and Chris sat on his moms lap, again they smiled and the fourth picture was taken. Next Chris left and Leo placed Melinda on Pipers lap then left, they smiled and the fifth picture was taken. Next Leo took Melinda and Piper left, Leo sat down and placed Melinda on his lap, they smiled and the sixth picture was taken. Next Wyatt and Chris both came and sat beside Leo and the seventh picture was taken.

Then Piper took Melinda and Wyatt, and Chris sat on his dads lap, and the 8th picture was taken. The Chris left and Wyatt sat on Leo's lap and the ninth picture was taken. Piper then joined them, Wyatt stood up behind Piper and Leo who were sitting and the 10th pictures was taken. They did the same thing with Chris and Melinda, except Melinda stat on Piper's lap.

So then, Piper and Leo each took a picture with all the children separately, then they took a picture of just them. So in that order Phoebe and coop did the same thing: Phoebe, Coop and P.J., Phoebe and Coop, Phoebe and Piper's kids, Phoebe and Wyatt, Phoebe and Chris, Phoebe and Melinda, Phoebe and the twins, Phoebe and Kat, Phoebe and Tamora, Coop and Piper's kids, Coop and Wyatt, Coop and Chris, Coop and Melinda, Coop and the twins, Coop and Kat, Coop and Tamora. The Paige and Henry did the same.

Next everyone had a picture of them and just Billie taken. Then they had a picture of the whole family and Billie taken, and one of the whole family except Billie taken. The Piper took one of just her and her sister, then one of just her and Phoebe, and one of just her and Paige, and Leo did this with the guys. Then they had one of just the adults taken, and one of just the children taken. Then of coursed one of everyone by themselves. The last ones was the sibling ones, which was Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt and Melinda, Chris and Melinda the twins. That day was known as family picture madness day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **May (The search for a father and a double birthday)**

On a sunny day in May, Leo and Paige were following their charge in the mall. They made sure to keep some distance from her to avoid causing suspicion of them being stalkers. The charge they were following was the pregnant teen girl who Paige and Phoebe had seen in a restaurant back in January, they were still unsure if the dark lighter was after her or her baby. The girl was hanging out with some friends.

After an hour, Leo and Paige followed her and her friends to the washrooms, Paige went in with her while Leo went into the guy's room. As Paige pretended to be in there to wash her hands, she listened in on her conversation.

"I'm going to go get the movie for my mom, I'll see you later" friend one said

"And I have to get going, I told my dad I'd be home by four" friend 2 said

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow" the girl said.

As the two friends left, the girl picked up her purse from the counter and that was when the dark lighter shimmered in. The dark lighter got out his crossbow and pointed it at the girl who screamed.

"Kristina duck" Paige told the girl who obeyed

The dark lighter shot an arrow and as it approached Paige she held up her hand and said "Arrow" the arrow turned around and the dark lighter shimmered out before it hit him. Piper helped the girl onto her feet.

"Why is that creepy guy keep following me, you are you and how did you know my name" Kristina asked

"I'm Paige Matthews, I'm a social worker"

"Well thanks for saving my life, that guy must be trying to get revenge for the baby's father" Kristina said

"Who is the father?" Paige asked

"I don't really know, he told me a fake name, everyone knew him as a tough guy" Kristina replied

"Do you know where I could find him" Paige asked

"No he left Sans Francisco, when I told him about the baby"

"How many months are you?"

"8" Kristina answered.

Paige walked her out of the bathroom and gave her some money to get a bite to eat in the food court, so that Paige could talk to Leo alone. Paige told him everything she had told her.

"She had her eyes covered when she ducked, so she didn't see you use any magic" Leo said

"Yeah, and we better find the father soon, she's a month away from giving birth" Paige stated

"Yeah and something tells me he's not the fatherly type" Leo remarked.

Paige and Leo joined Kristina and walked her home after she had finished her meal. The watched as she entered her house and then orbed out after making sure the coast was clear. They orbed to Paige's house were Henry was making the invitations to the twins birthday party.

"Henry we need your help" Paige told him

"Ok what do you need" henry replied

"We need to find someone, but we don't know his name or what he looks like" Leo informed.

"What do you know about him?"

"Well we now he got a teen girl named Kristina Peters pregnant, and that he left town" Leo reported

"And Kristina said he gave her a fake name and that everyone knew him as a tough guy" Paige added

"Well I'll see what I can do, I can pull up a list of everyone who left Sans Francisco in the last 9 months and see if anyone has a reputation, If you can get the girl to look at the pictures of possible guys that will help to" Henry said.

Henry pulled open a drawer at his desk and pulled out his lap top. Henry and Leo got to work while Paige went to tend to the crying twins. Henry got the list and they went through it and wrote down names of teen guys who left with no family, the guys who had a criminal record, and Henry even called all the parole officers and asked them to send him a list of all their parolees. Then after printing off pictures of all the potential guys, Leo and Henry orbed to Kristina's house while Paige orbed to Phebe's house with the twins.

"Hey Coop is Phoebe home?" Paige asked

"No she went back to work today" Coop replied

"Would you mind watching the twins for about half an hour?"

"Sure no problem" Coop answered.

Paige put the twins on the floor and then orbed to Kristina's house where Leo and Henry were waiting for them outside. Together they approached the house and rang the bell, and Kristina answered.

"HI Kristina, its Paige, this is my brother in law Leo, and my husband Henry, he's a parole officer, we need your help to find the baby's father, we brought some pictures and we were hoping you could tell us if one of them is your baby's father" Paige explained.

Kristina nodded and led them into her living room. Henry sat down beside her and passed her the pictures.

"None of them are the father, this one does look a little like him but it's not him, the father is younger he told me he was 17, but that could have been a lie" Kristina stated.

"Kristina, what is your plan for your baby, are you going to keep it or give it up for adoption" Paige asked

"Well my parents want me to give him up but I want to keep him" Kristina replied

"Where are you parents?" Leo asked

"At work, they'll be at 8"

"Well if you do decide to give him up, call me, this is my work number, and this is my home number, and this is my cell phone number" Paige said giving her, her business card.

Paige, Leo and Henry then left Kristina's house, once they made sure no one was in sight, Paige orbed her and Henry to phoebe's house to pick up the twins and Leo orbed back to the manor. After picking up the twins, Paige orbed the four of them home.

"I'm going to look up Kristina and see what I can find on her" Henry said as he sat at his desk and typed away on his lap top.

Paige put the twins in their playpen and then pulled up a chair beside Henry.

"Well, this is her family info, apparently she's an only child and lives with both her parents, she doesn't have a record, she attends Baker high school" Henry said

"Maybe I could visit her school, and talk with some teachers, see who her friends are, maybe someone knows who the father is" Henry added.

"It says here she attends a drama club at her school" Paige said

Henry pulled up the high school website and scrolled down the list of after school clubs.

"There's a meeting today in twenty minutes" Henry said

"And her parents aren't home, that means the house will be empty, I'm going to orb in and search her room, a dark lighter is after her and I need to know why, if the father is supernatural that could mean the dark lighter is after her baby not her" Paige stated.

"Leo" Paige called out

"What is it Paige" Leo asked once he had orbed in.

"Kristina has a club meeting in 20, think you can follow her and keep her safe while I search her room" Paige explained

"Yeah, but make sure you leave her room the way she had it" Leo reminded her.

20 minutes later, Paige waited across the street and watched as Leo greeted Kristina and drove her to her club meeting in Piper's car. Paige then orbed into Kristina's room and looked around. Paige went through her desk, school bag, closet and dresser. The only useful thing she found was Kristina's diary.

Paige sat on Kristina's bed and flipped through the diary, she soon found a useful one and read it.

"July 17th 2007, today I met a guy in an ally close to a restaurant called P3, he told me his name was George Gracin. He's really cute and he likes me, a lot of people know him as a tough guy who you shouldn't mess with, but they judged him wrong."

Paige flipped though more pages and found another entry worth reading.

"August 14th 2007, so George and I have been talking about taking things to the next level. His parents are leaving town in a few days and he wants me to spend the night with him. He told me to tell my parents I was going over to a friend named Grace's house, of course Grace is actually George. I'm not sure I should, he said we would use protection but I'm still unsure."

Paige flipped through more pages looking for the entry where she did agree to it.

"September 1st 2007, so today is Saturday and George's parents are leaving town. I finally agreed to spend the night with him. I told my parents the lie he told me to tell them, and he's sending a girl he knows to come pick me up soon.

Piper turned the page.

"September 3d 2007, so I spent the weekend with George and it was great. I never knew how much fun it would be my first time."

"September 28th 2007, I'm not feeling well, I haven't been for a few days. My mom is taking me to the clinic in a few days if I still don't feel well."

"October 6th 2007, so my mom took me to the clinic yesterday. It turns out I'm pregnant, a month to be exact. My parents are very upset, but they'll probably cool down by tomorrow. I can't wait to tell George."

"October 20th 2007, I can't get a hold of George, he never answers his cell phone. He does get grounded a lot so that's probably what happened."

"January 10th 2008, today I went to the ally where I met George. He's brought me there a few times so his buddies and I are close. I found one of his buddies who never shares his name and is known as big W. I asked him if he's seen George, and he told me George was in jail and that his name is not George, he's known as Big R, but no one knows his real name. On my way home this creepy guy came from nowhere and pointed a crossbow at me. Then this other guy came from nowhere and pulled me out of the way. I looked for the creepy guy but he was gone, it was like he disappeared."

"April 16th 2008, So Big R got out of jail yesterday and I went to see him. After I told him about the baby he told me he was leaving Sans Francisco, and that I couldn't come. He told me to give birth in the ally, where his friend who used to be a nurse before she turned bad would be there, and to give the baby to big W, who would give it to him. He said I couldn't come because my parents would call the police to find me, and they would find him too."

Paige heard the front door open and quickly closed the dresser where she had found the diary and orbed out, but she had forgotten to put the diary back. Kristina walked into her room and thought she had left the diary open on her bed. She picked up the diary and read the entry after the last one Paige read.

"May 4th 2008, I've had it with my parents, they still want me to give the baby to child services. I have a plan to follow. I wasn't planning on running away, at first I was just going to go to the Ally when my water broke, but now I'm going to run away next month, I've already called Big W and he said I could stay with him. I'll return home after the baby is born and just tell my stupid parents I changed my mind and gave the baby to child services."

Paige met up with Leo outside and told him everything. They orbed to Paige's house and told Henry who looked up big R on his laptop. No results were found and the same happened when Henry typed in big W, and Gorge Gracin.

"He must have kept changing his name, it seems as though Kristina was helping his cover up, so she won't identify him if we bring all the pictures of previous prisoners. She also must of thought he'd come back from her, probably when she was an adult, if she was so willing to give him the baby" Henry stated.

"We'll keep an eye on her and you do whatever you can to find the father, he wouldn't have ran if he was super natural, now I want to find him so he doesn't get the baby, the baby won't be any safer with the dad then with his mom. We'll find a family to take him, a good family." Paige decided.

A week later it was the twin's birthday. Paige and Henry had decided to not send out the invitations due to everything that was going on with Paige and Leo's charge, who could need them at any time. Instead it was a simple family party. Billie was the first to arrive, then Leo and Piper orbed in with the boys and Melinda, and Phoebe beamed in with six month old P.J., Coop beamed himself in, and Victor was the last to arrive since he had to use human transportation.

For the first few hours, the adults just sat around and talked, while Wyatt and Chris played with the babies. Then the pizza arrived and everyone sat down to eat.

"Ok so we have, just cheese for Chris, Piper, Paige and Phoebe, we have pepperoni and cheese for, Wyatt, Henry and myself, we have an all dressed for Coop, and we have plain pizza for the babies" Leo said as he served everyone.

Melinda tried to shove the whole thing in her mouth, so Piper took it from her and broke it into pieces and did the same for the twins and Prue. Wyatt ate his slice messily and had sauce all over his face, Chris made a big mess too of course. After Piper and Leo washed the boy's faces, Leo videotaped Paige and Henry as the came into the kitchen holding a cake with a lighten candle in the shape of a one, and sang the birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Kat and Tamora, happy birthday to you."

Paige and Henry placed the cake on the table in front of the twins and helped them blow out the candles. Leo videotaped everyone enjoying their cake and after videotaped the present opening. Although they loved all their presents, Kat especially loved her doll, and Tamora especially loved her stuffed toy horse. When it was time to put the twins to bed, Paige and Henry knew that the twins didn't need a big party to have fun, they were perfectly happy with a party filled with family and fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **June (the birth of Henry Junior)**

It was a few days into June, Paige and Henry were at Henry's office trying everything possible to find the father of Kristina's baby. They were running out of time, Leo had all his focus on listening for Kristina's call for help. With the baby due any day, Phoebe and Piper were scrying for the father and Billie was visiting big W in the alley.

"Are you big W?" Billie asked a guy who was lurking about in the alley near P3.

"Whose asking?" the guy asked

"I'm Billie, I'm friends with Kristina Peters" Billie lied.

"Oh in that case yeah, what do you want?" Big W asked.

"I'm looking for big R, know where I can find him?"

"Nope, no clue" Big W lied.

"Ok, next time you see Kristina, tell her to call Paige Matthews" Billie said

"Alright sure, I don't think I'll see her, she doesn't come around often without big R"

"And he's out of town right?" Billie questioned him.

"Yeah, he'll be out of town for a while."

Billie nodded and joined Leo around the corner. Meanwhile Big W, entered his apartment close by the alley and approached Kristina who was sitting on an old dusty couch.

"Someone named Billie, must be a social worker who's working with that Paige chick, she wanted to know where big R is, I got rid of her" Big W informed her.

"Good, I don't need child services on my back, did she know I'm missing?" Kristina asked

"No she doesn't have a clue" Big W answered.

Meanwhile at Paige's house, Billie was talking with Leo, Paige, Henry, Piper and Phoebe.

"So here's what I think, I think Big W knows where big R is, after all he is the one who's going to give big R Kristina's baby. I also think Kristina is covering up a lot, but also doesn't know where Big R is, and she thinks big R will come back for her when she's 18" Billie reported.

"I doubt that he's planning on coming back for her, the question is, why dose big R want the baby" Piper wondered

"To cover up his tracks, if Kristina gives the baby to child services, Paige can have a finger print done, it's an easy way of tracking parents who don't want to be found" Henry stated.

"And if he takes the baby, it will make Kristina think he wants to be with her and the baby, which will make her believe he'll come back for her. Which is a great way to prevent her from pressing charges against him" Leo added.

"Well I have a plan in mind, if we can't find big R. Once Kristina has given birth, I'll orb the baby into my arms and orb out with him, Billie you cast a spell to erase the magic from their minds but leave the memory of the baby being taken, they will think child services took the baby, and they won't go after me. Henry you take Big W to jail for kidnapping Kristina, something tells me he's not a teenager, take the so called nurse too for the same reason. I'll have the finger prints done to find out who big R is, and if big R comes for the baby, which it very unlikely, Henry you take him in for attempted kidnaping" Paige explained.

"That could work, even if the police find out big R is the father, they won't give a baby to someone with a record, and since he's been in jail, he does have one" Henry stated.

Everyone agreed to the plan, and Paige was happy she got a few days off from father searching, which she spent with her twins and Henry. Then a couple of days later Henry got an unexpected surprise at his office. Henry had just finished filling out some release papers from one of his parolees who was in jail, when a women knocked on the open door.

"Hi can I help you?" Henry asked the woman

"Are you Henry Matthews?" the woman asked

"Yes" Henry replied

"So you're married to the social worker Paige" The woman said.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"I'm Winter Peters, Kristina's mom, I read in her diary that you and your wife and her brother in law came to the house last month asking about the baby's father" The woman explained.

"Have you come with good news or bad news?" Henry asked

"Both."

"Bad news is, Kristina ran away, she ran away because my husband and I want her to give the baby up for adoption, she's not ready to have a baby, and her father and I don't want to raise another child, the good news is I found this in her diary" Winter said handing Henry a picture.

Henry looked at the picture, there was a tough looking guy with his arms around Kristina who was smiling. They were standing in an Alley, behind them red graffiti in the shape of a heart was half showing, half hidden. On the side that was showing had Big R written inside the heart. Henry flipped over the picture, and sure enough on the back Big R was written in what looked like Black permanent marker.

"God bless you, you have no idea how long and how hard, my wife and I have been looking for him" Henry said.

"Now usually I'd have you talk with an investigator about a runaway, but this a special case" Henry said as he pulled out the papers for a missing kids report.

Henry filled in what he already knew about her then asked winter for the information on the rest.

"How long has Kristina been missing?"

"We noticed she was gone this morning, her bed was made which is very unlike her, I have to make her bed after she leaves for school, she must of left during the night. I called her school and they said she wasn't there" Winter reported.

"Have you contacted anyone one else?"

"Yes, all relatives of ours in sans Francisco who said they haven't seen her but will call if they do, my husband stayed at home in case they do call."

"We also called all of her friends parents, all of them said their kids were at school" Winter added.

Winter helped Henry fill out the rest of the sheet and then Henry put it in his pocket after she left. He then called out "Leo, Paige" and when they orbed in he told them everything.

"I can bring this picture to the police department and find out who he really is" Henry said

"And I haven't heard a call from her, she must be staying with someone, dark lighters don't usually attack when his victim is with company" Leo stated

"And I think she's been staying with Big W" Paige said.

"Even if she is, we should leave her there, if we bring her back home she'll just run away again, and this time the dark lighter may get her" Leo stated.

"Alright, so we wait for her water to break, I know for fact any pain will automatically alert their white lighter, When her contractions start the pain will single Paige and I, we will be there and just after she gives birth that's when we go through with our original plan" Leo instructed.

"Oh and Henry you find out who Big R is" Paige ordered.

Paige and Henry to the police station with the picture while orbed back to the manor.

"Daddy, you're home, mommy daddy's home" Wyatt and Chris said when they saw Leo orb in.

Leo hugged the boys and picked up Melinda from her play pen. After giving her a big hug, Piper, Phoebe and Billie came from the second floor and Piper hugged him. Leo filled in the girls on what happened at Henry's office.

"That would explain why Big W mentioned Kristina does hang around there without Big R, it was to keep us from going back looking for her" Billie realized.

It was then two weeks into June, and Paige along with Phoebe and Piper were out walking with the children. They went by P3 because Piper had to drop off some papers for the band arrangement. After Piper did this errand they were about to continue their walk when they heard shouting voices from the alley.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO, YOU'RE A NURSE FOR GODS SAKE"

"THERE WAS POISON ON THAT ARROW, POISON THAT I'VE NEVER FACED, I CAN'T GO GET HELP SHE'S GOING TO DIE ANY MINUTE NOW"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM?"

"TELL HIM THE TRUTH, SHE WAS KILLED BEFORE GIVING BIRTH, HE WHON'T CARE, THE ONLY REASON HE WANTED THE STUPID BABY, WAS TO KEEP HIM FROM TURNING GOOD, TO RAISE HIM TO BE BAD LIKE EVERYONE IN HIS FAMILY"

The sisters had the boy's orb all the children to Coop, and the sisters ran deep into the alley, where Kristina was silently lying on the ground with an arrow in her chest. Piper froze the nurse and big W, and Paige kneeled down beside Kristina, put her hands above her heart and golden light came from her hands as she attempted to heal her. It didn't work though, so Paige shouted "LEO!" Leo orbed to her, kneeled down and the both put their hands above Kristina's heart to heal her. Piper had to freeze the nurse and big W again.

"Why isn't it working Leo?" Paige demanded

"She must have been shot and hour ago at least, since she's pregnant it requires more power to heal them both, she has about 20 seconds to live, if she dies they baby dies, you have to orb the baby out" Leo explained.

Paige quickly moved her hands to Kristina's stomach and in a wave of light blue light the baby slowly orbed out of Kristina's stomach and let out a healthy cry. Phoebe quickly took the baby, Piper froze the Alley again, and Paige put her hands above Kristina's heart with Leo's again, but it was too late, Kristina was dead. Leo spotted a cut on the nurses' hand, she must have touched the poison, and he healed her hand, while Phoebe gave Paige the baby boy who had been wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Leo and Paige orbed them all to Phoebe's house where the children were with Coop.

"I figured the children were orbed here for a reason" Coop said as everyone orbed in.

"Yeah, we had to orb Kristina's baby out of her stomach, Kristina had been shot with the dark lighter's arrow about an hour before we got there, she didn't make it" Leo explained.

"I still don't understand why we didn't hear her call" Paige said confused

"The dark lighter must have found a way to block her from our white lighter powers" Leo said

"Which another good reason to vanquish him, I can find the dark lighter with the arrow, like finger prints" Paige said

"Good then the three of us will kick his behind" Piper said watching her mouth around the kids.

"Well since big R will think he's dead, we don't have to worry about him coming for the baby, so what are we going to do with him?" Paige asked

"Well it's a good thing we have an extra room" Henry hinted at Paige

"Really you mean it?" Paige asked.

"Mean what?" Phoebe asked curiously

"Well Paige and I have been talking about having another child, and here's a child who needs a home, so since we have an extra room, who would be better to take him then us" Henry said.

Paige hugged Henry tightly, but the sisters were unsure.

"He's a mortal guys, do you really think it's a good idea to have him in our family, where demons could easily get at him?" Piper asked

"I know the risks, but we can teach him self defense, I can install a demon alarm here, the twins don't have their powers and they're still alive" Paige said.

"Well then, we better name him" Phoebe stated

"I like the name Henry" Wyatt said

"But Wyatt honey that's his daddy's name" Piper reminded him

"So what, a boy in my class has the same name as his daddy" Wyatt stated.

"What do you think honey, Henry Junior?" Paige asked

"I like it, I think it's cute to have him named after me" Henry said

"Well then Henry Junior it is" Paige agreed.

Phoebe picked up the twins and approached Paige and Henry Junior with them.

"Hey girls, meet your new baby brother, this Henry, Henry these are your big sisters Tamora and Kat" Paige introduced.

Kat leaned forward and kissed her new brother. Then the twins giggled when Henry junior let out a yawn. Paige and Henry smiled, and Leo orbed to the manor with Piper to gather all the boys' old baby stuff that Paige either retuned or didn't take in the first place. Although he had enough for one night, a shopping trip was in need the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **July (The crazy experiment)**

It was a hot day in July, the whole family was at the manor looking through picture albums from the year 1998 when they found out they were witches to the current year 2008.

"I forgot what it was like when we all lived in the manor" Phoebe stated

"Yeah, we had so much fun, this place brings back so many memories" Piper said.

"Yeah we fought our first demon here" Phoebe recalled

"Oh yeah it was Jeremey, wow that was a long time ago" Piper recalled.

"I had my wedding here" Piper recalled

"And I had my wedding here too" Paige said

"Same here" Phoebe said.

"We met Melinda Warren here" Phoebe recalled

"I met Leo here" Piper recalled as she looked at Leo making lunch with the guys

"We reunited the power of three here" Paige recalled.

"I gave birth to Wyatt here" Piper recalled.

"We watched Prue turn into a dog here" Phoebe said giggling at the memory.

"I met my real parents here" Paige recalled.

"There was also so much that I wish I didn't remember, like when dad left" Piper stated.

"Like when grams died" Phoebe said.

"When you moved to New York" Piper told Phoebe.

"When Andy died" Phoebe said

"When I turned into a wendigo" Piper recalled

"When I was possessed by the woggie man" Phoebe recalled.

"When Prue died" Piper said.

"When future Chris died" Paige recalled.

"When demons kept attacking Wyatt" Piper said.

"zankou" Paige said.

"Wow we've been through a lot in the last 10 years" Phoebe stated.

"I know it started as: us discovering we were witches, Phoebe trying to reunite with Prue after moving back from New York, not even knowing about you Paige, and thinking Leo was just a handy man, us having no father, and me working at quake." Piper said

"Then it was: reuniting with our dad, Piper opening P3 Leo and Piper getting married after the elders agreed, and after Prue crashed it, finding out our mom had an affair with Sam, Prue's horrible death, finding out about Paige, Piper giving birth to Wyatt, and me becoming the queen of the underworld" Phoebe added.

"Then it was finding out Chris was Piper and Leo's future son, utopia, Chris's birth, the angles of destiny, Zanku, fake identities, Billie, finding Christy, finding out Christy was evil, Leo being taken away, Christy turning Billie evil, the ultimate battle, getting Leo back, telling Henry the big secret, Phoebe meeting Coop, my wedding" Paige continued.

"And then it was, my wedding, birthdays, Melinda's birth, the twin's birth, P.J.'s birth, Henry's birth, being friends with Darryl again, reuniting with Prue, well spirit Prue" Phoebe finished.

"Om my god, I just got a crazy idea" Phoebe said

"Oh no" Piper replied

"Why don't we find out what it would be like if we all lived in the manor for a week, and we don't only deal with our own children, we deal with all the children, and the catch is we can't back out" Phoebe explained.

"Phoebe be real, it's a three bedroom house, where are we all going to sleep?" Paige said

"Simple, kids in one room, us sisters in one room, and the husbands in one room" Phoebe replied.

"I like a challenge, I'm in" Coop said coming into the living room

"I'd love it to see how it would turn out, I'm in too" Henry said

"It would be very interesting, I'm in" Leo said

"Me four" Phoebe said

"Well it would be hilarious I'm in too" Paige said

"Ok then I'm in too" Piper agreed.

Everyone went home, packed up everything they would need for a week and met back at the manor.

"Ok today is Monday morning, this experiment ends on Sunday night at 7" Phoebe stated.

The adults un packed while five year old Wyatt, almost four year old Chris, One year old Melinda, One year old Kat, one year old Tamora, 8 month old P.J., and one month old Henry played in the living room. In Wyatt and Chris's room, Paige orbed in the twins cribs from her house, Coop beamed in P.J.'s crib and Leo helped Piper move Melinda's crib into Wyatt and Chris's room. Then in Melinda's room, where the sisters were going to sleep, the sister's conjured up some beds. In Leo and Piper's room, where the husbands were going to sleep, the sisters orbed in Phoebe and Coops bed, and Paige and Henry's bed, Leo already had his bed there.

The adults then went down stairs to find the living room a complete mess. The boys had orbed in a bunch of toys and toy bins and books too. Wyatt was throwing everything out of one toy bin which came from his room, as he searched for something, Chris was sitting in a pile of books, he picked one up flipped through the pages then tossed it beside him, the play pen where henry was, was filled with stuffed animals, Paige quickly went to rescue him from suffocating, Melina kept orbing out and orbing back in with a new teddy bear, the twins were surrounded by puzzle pieces and rattles, and P.J. kept beaming out of the way when she kept almost being hit by everything Wyatt was throwing.

"Phoebe I have a question, are we allowed to use our powers to help us in this experiment?" Piper asked

"Well ok, but not yours Piper that would make it to easy, keep yours for emergencies only" Phoebe decided.

"Alright freeze, who started this?" Piper sternly asked the boys

"I did, we were bored" Wyatt admitted.

"Thank you for telling the truth, and since you did you won't go on time out, but you do have to clean this mess" Leo told him.

Wyatt nodded and orbed all the toys back in the bins, and Chris orbed everything out of the living and to where it belongs to help out. P.J. and Henry started crying, Melinda was rubbing her eyes, and the twins were hitting each other which made them cry.

"Melinda's tired" Piper noticed

"The twins are cranky, which means they are too and so is Henry" Paige stated

"And so is P.J., I guess it's nap time" Phoebe said.

The sisters picked up the babies and brought them upstairs. After conjuring some rocking chairs, Piper rocked Melinda in one, Paige did the same with her three except she also sang to them, but Phoebe walked around with P.J. in her arms and gently rocked her as she walked. Melinda was the first one down, and after putting her in her crib Piper took Henry who was fast asleep, from Paige who was still trying to put the twins down, and placed him in his crib. P.J. was next and after putting her in her crib Phoebe along with Piper sang along with Paige to help her get the twins to sleep. It took a few minutes but the twins finally gave in and fell asleep. Piper and Phoebe left the room as Paige put the twins down in their cribs.

Downstairs the boys and husbands were watching cartoons on TV. Wyatt conjured bugs bunny, but luckily Paige orbed him back in the TV before any damage was done, they didn't need a repeat of the conjured dragon. It was pretty quiet and relaxing until Piper went into the kitchen to make lunch. The babies all started crying so Phoebe, Coop, Leo and Henry went to tend to them, Paige stayed behind to send more conjured Disney friends back into the TV.

Upstairs Leo was changing Melinda, Phoebe and Henry were trying to change the twins as fast as they could so they could get to baby Henry who was getting impatient, and Coop was trying to figure out what P.J. wanted after checking her diaper and attempting to feed her only to be hit in the face with the bottle which was her way of telling him she wasn't hungry. Coop gave up put his daughter in her crib and let her cry as he tended to Henry was in need of a change. Leo finished up with Melinda and orbed her to the kitchen where he gave her to Paige, who put her in her high chair and Piper came over to her and served her lunch.

Leo orbed back upstairs to see if he could figure out what P.J. wanted and Coop beamed down holding Henry junior and gave him to Paige to be fed, and took a permanent maker out of Chris's hand as he walked by with it. Leo orbed Phoebe, Henry and the twins into the kitchen, where they placed them in their high chairs and Piper served them lunch as well. Leo orbed back into the kitchen holding P.J. who was still crying and handed her to Phoebe who knew what to do. Phoebe snuggled her and rubbed her back and P.J. stopped crying.

"Boys lunch time" Piper called.

Wyatt and Chris orbed into chairs at the table in the kitchen and Leo served them a sandwich. As the adults sat down to eat, Wyatt reached for a cup and took a sip and unintentionally started fight.

"Hey that's my cup, go to your room" Chris said and orbed Wyatt to their room

Wyatt orbed back and said "I didn't know it was your cup"

"Yes you did" Chris argued

"No I didn't," Wyatt argued back.

Wyatt crossed his arms, blinked at Chris's chair and orbed away Chris's chair causing him to fall down. Before anyone could say or do anything, Chris blinked his eyes at his brother and sent him flying across the room. Before hitting the wall Wyatt orbed behind Chris, but before he could do anything Paige jumped out of her chair and orbed Chris to his room.

"Hey you bring him back right now, so I can kick his ass" Wyatt shouted at Paige

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN, SIT YOUR WHITELIGHTER ASS BACK ON YOUR CHAIR AND EAT, YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT ON TIME OUT TO" Piper snapped at Wyatt who immediately sat back down on his chair and ate.

Chris orbed back down stairs and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"CHRIS PERRY HALLIWELL, ORB BACK TO YOUR ROOM THIS MINUTE, AND STAY THERE UNTIL SOMEONE COMES TO GET YOU" LEO SNAPPED.

"And what if I don't" Chris talked back

"I'll blow you up" Piper threatened.

The minute Chris heard this he nodded his head scared and orbed back to his room. All eyes were on Piper.

"What? Oh come on, he'd be fine, his white lighter side would save him" Piper stated

"Interesting new parenting method, I could see it on a book" Paige teased

"Yeah a book called: How to blow up your half white lighter kids, by Piper Halliwell, the volcano witch mother" Phoebe teased.

Everyone started laughing even Piper, and then Phoebe got an idea.

"I have an idea" Phoebe stated

"Oh no, no more ideas from you miss, let's all move into the manor" Piper said.

"Relax volcano mom, this one is not a bad idea, we should write a parenting book on raising magical children. Imagine it, we are raising whitelighter witches, Cupid witches, half mortal half witch children, plus an adopted mortal child, lots of magical parents would love to have a book not only by someone's whose experienced it but also someone whose experienced it as a charmed one" Phoebe explained.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea Phoebe" Paige agreed

"Yeah, there must be other witches who have children like ours" Piper agreed.

"And we'll all write it, Piper you and Leo can write what's like raising whitelighter witch children, Coop and I will write about raising cupid witch children, and Paige you and Henry can write about raising half mortal children and a full mortal child" Phoebe said.

"Bye, bye" Wyatt suddenly said

"Wyatt honey, why did you say that" Piper asked

"Melinda and P.J. orbed out" Wyatt said pointing to the two empty high chairs.

"How can P.J. orb?" Piper asked Phoebe and Coop

"She can't but she can beam, that's the cupid version of orbing" Coop replied.

"I just sensed them, they're upstairs with Chris" Paige revealed.

Leo orbed upstairs to find Chris sulking on his bed and Melinda playfully knocking over P.J.

"Chris did you orb the girls up here?" Leo asked

"No, they did it, can I come out now?" Chris replied and asked

"Are you ready to be nice?" Leo asked

"Yes, very nice" Chris said.

Leo told him yes and he orbed out of the room. Leo picked up the girls and orbed into the living room where he placed them in the play pen.

"Ok girls play in here, no orbing or beaming out" Leo told them and headed back to the kitchen

In the kitchen Chris wanted some milk but couldn't reach it since it was across the table from him. He blinked his eyes at it and made the open milk carton slowly move towards him. Piper's eyes followed the milk carton and when it bumped into the salt and was about to fall over, Piper froze the room. Leo was frozen at the entrance of the kitchen, Adult Henry was frozen in the position of lifting his cup, Coop was frozen in the position up getting up from his chair, and baby Henry was frozen in the position of drinking from his frozen bottle which being held by a not frozen Paige. Piper leaned forward picked up the frozen milk carton and placed it up right then unfroze the room.

Chris could now reach it and poured it into his cup. Unfortunately the milk carton was a little too heavy for Chris and he dropped it, causing the milk to spill all over the table and onto the floor. The twins thought that was funny so they picked up their bowls of spaghetti which they had instead of sandwiches and dumped all the spaghetti on their high chairs and on the floor.

"Ok that's it lunch is over, boys take your sandwiches into the living room, someone clean the up the double trouble" Piper said.

Henry picked up the twins and left the kitchen to wash them up as the boys obeyed their mother. Paige casted the vanishing spell to take care of the mess.

"Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen."

The milk and spaghetti vanished, all the food, silverware and utensils also vanished.

"What a great and quick way to clean up" Paige said

"Oh really, you should just write on your forehead, personal gain come find me" Piper said leaving the kitchen.

In the living room Leo was trying to chase the white rabbit from Alice in wonderland back into the TV. Wyatt and Chris were laughing their heads off. Paige came in and took care of it, and Piper who had enough of TV conjuring, blew up the TV and dramatically went upstairs. Paige rolled her eyes and orbed the remains of the TV to the dump.

"Why don't we take the kids for a walk" Phoebe suggested when Piper returned to the living room twenty minutes later.

"Alright, now remember kids, no orbing, beaming or levitating" Piper sternly told them.

After putting the kids in strollers except Wyatt and Chris, they left the manor and strolled down the street. They then saw Darryl approaching.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Darryl asked

"No, we're just going for a walk, want to join us?" Coop offered.

"Sure, Henry I got a name on that guy in the picture you brought" Darryl informed

"Finally" Phoebe said.

"His name is Christopher Mercer, he was in jail for stealing a car, he's 18, and he's the son of a very bad criminal, it's a good thing you took in little Henry JR here" Darryl said.

"And the other's?" Henry asked

"The one know as big W is really Walker Peers, the nurse is Rebecca Jason, both are in jail for kidnaping Kristina, you were right Paige, Walker's not a teenager he's is 25" Darryl said.

"And what did you tell Kristina's parents?" Leo asked

"Told them she was shot after giving birth, and that we got the shooter" Darryl answered

"And about the baby" Paige asked

"Exactly what you told me too, child services took the baby and that he's in a good home, and they're ever getting him. They said they didn't mind as long as he's taken care of" Darryl said.

"Thanks Darryl" Phoebe thanked.

"No problem, in as little detail as possible, what really happened?" Darryl asked.

"Dark lighter shot her with a poisons arrow, Paige orbed the baby out of her stomach" Leo described.

"Alright, well I told Sheila I'd pick up the kids, so I'll see you sometime" Darryl said walking the other way.

As the family continued their walk, Henry Junior, Prue, and Kat fell asleep. When Wyatt started complaining about sore feet, and Chris started complaining about being thirsty, the family went home since the boys would orb home and they can't stay home by themselves. At home Wyatt dramatically flung himself on the couch, and Paige handed a glass of orange juice to Chris who sat down at the table to drink it. Phoebe, Piper and Coop placed the sleeping babies in their cribs. And the adults all sat down in the living room and allowed Tamora and Melinda to crawl around on the floor.

Chris came into the living room and was not happy to find Tamora playing with his toy train. Chris took it away from her and she started crying.

"Chris honey, that wasn't very nice, you have to share your toys" Leo told him

"Oh alright, here Tamora, you can play with it, just be careful" Chris said giving her back the train.

"Auntie Paige, can you read me this book?" Wyatt asked holding up the book

"Sure honey, Chris would you like to hear a story too?" Paige asked Chris who nodded.

The boys sat on Paige's lap and she read to them while Phoebe, Piper and Leo went upstairs to tend to baby Henry who was crying. Upstairs Leo fed Henry, while Phoebe and Piper changed the girl's diapers. Afterwards, Leo orbed down with baby Henry, and the sisters had to take the long way back to the living room holding Kat and Prue.

A few hours later, Phoebe and Piper made supper. When everyone was seated at the table ready to eat, Henry laid down some rules.

"Ok, to make this is a nice family supper, there will be no food fight, arguing, fighting, or power fighting, if you are mad you tell us and you can leave the kitchen" Henry instructed.

The boys nodded and Paige orbed the food onto the table. Piper shook her head at this and started thinking of any possible personal game consequences in this situation. Deciding this was just harmless magic, Piper put it in the back of her mind and enjoyed the meal with her family. Once everyone was finished, the adults soon found the personal gain consequence, everything was glued to the table, even orbing didn't work.

"Look at that, personal gain consequence, I told you so" Piper teased as she passed Paige on her way out of the kitchen.

Everyone left the kitchen leaving Paige to solve her mess. Paige decided to use the vanishing spell which also back fired. When she opened the cabinet to pull out a bottle, she found the cabinet empty. Paige opened every cabinet and the fridge and found them empty as well.

"Mommy said to say, strike 2" Wyatt told Paige and then ran out.

Then he came back in and said "and it's coming out of your wallet" and then ran out again.

Paige walked into the living room where Piper was grinning.

"Very funny, sending in the kid to do your dirty work" Paige said as she sat down beside Henry.

"Fine, you were right, I'll head to the store and replace everything we need" Paige said and orbed out.

At the store Paige ran into Billie.

"Hey Paige what brings you here?" Billie asked

"A magic backfire" Paige whispered to Billie

"I see, ok well tell Piper I'll be by tomorrow for Wyatt's projection lesson, he's getting close" Billie said.

Paige nodded and bought everything which cost her a lot. She orbed back to the manor with everything.

"Can I get a little help here?" Paige asked her family

"Sure, cold food goes in the fridge, utensils go in the drawer" Piper said

"Duh, thanks for the help" Paige sarcastically said headed into the kitchen to put everything away.

That night was a nightmare, all night the five babies cried every 20 minutes, and the boys kept sounding that dam demon alarm. Worst of all around three there was a demon in the nursery, one they had not seen before. Piper blew him up which let out a lot of stress, and two adults stayed in the nursery at all times. They didn't know if Wyatt and Melinda's orb shield could protect all of the kids. There were no more demon attacks after the first.

The next morning, Piper and Leo got the boys ready for magic camp, Phoebe and Paige got ready for work, and Henry got ready for work. Piper, Leo, and Coop stayed at the manor with the five babies. Billie came to pick up the boys and dropped them off at magic camp, and the three working adults left for work. Leo and Coop were in the living room with the babies while Piper was in the attic looking through the book of shadows for the demon they caught during the night.

Piper found the demon and after about him, she ran downstairs and said

"We've got a big problem."

"The demon is called the Demon of witches extinct, there a tribe of demons who plan to make witches extinct by killing off their young, that way when the witches die of old age, there will be no more living decedents therefore witches will be extinct" Piper explained..

Piper sat down in-between Coop and Leo and the looked at page.

"They have to kill the offspring before his or hers Wiccaning or else the infant will be safe from their magic" Coop read.

"So Wyatt and Chris are safe, but the babies are not, Henry is safe too but I'm not sure about the twins, they don't have their powers but are still witches" Leo said.

"Wait, it says here, binding the infant's power will have no effect, the demons know they can get them back and they don't have the power of killing a fully grown witch" Piper said.

"Here's more bad news, orb shields can only hold them off for three minutes at the most, they will attack if the child is alone or with others, and they can only be vanquished with the power of three, they also reproduce every week, and there is no way of killing them all at one time" Coop read.

"So that means, they don't work like the vampires, and the one who came last night can show up at any time" Piper said.

The demon suddenly shimmered in near the twins and Piper blew up him up again to by some time.

"Ok, Coop you beam to the others and tell them the situation, Leo you stay here with me in case I get hurt, and or we need to orb them out, the boys are safe since they had Wiccanings, and I will summon grams and set a date to have the Wiccanings for Melinda, the twins and P.J." Piper instructed.

Coop beamed into Phoebe's office where she was talking to Elise.

"Coop, you startled me" Elsie said when he suddenly beamed in.

"Sorry I forgot to warn you about that, what are you doing here honey" Phoebe asked.

"Very bad demon, you need to come home now, Piper will tell you everything, Elsie Phoebe may be out of work for a while" Coop said and beamed out with Phoebe.

They beamed to Paige and told her and the three of them beamed to the manor where Piper explained the situation.

"Ok I summoned grams, who said the best time to have the Wiccanings, in on August first, it gives us four days to vanquish all of them that come, and hopefully that will be enough" Piper said.

During the next four days everyone stayed home and vanquished 18 of these demons. It was a battle to keep an eye out for the demons while taking care of the seven children. They couldn't move back to their homes because they needed the power of three, so they all stayed at the manor. In fact they decided to magically expand the manor to have a third floor with more bedrooms, the parents slept in the room with the children. It was Leo, Piper and Melinda in one room, Phoebe, Coop and P.J. in one room, Paige and the twins in one room, and the mortals and the boys in one room. The night before the Wiccanings, everyone was relieved it would all be over soon, and they were all praying for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **August (Four Wiccanings and a permanent move)**

On the first day of August in late evening it was time to have the Wiccanings. Everyone gathered in the attic and summoned grams.

"Ok so we can't do all of them at the same time, so it will be one after the other in their birth order" Grams explained.

"Ok so that's Melinda, then Kat then Tamora then P.J." Piper stated.

The sister's held their children and stood beside their husband, the boys stood in-front of their parents and grams went to the book of shadows to say the spell.

"I call forth from time and space, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, Mother's daughter, sister's friends, our family's spirt without end."

As grams said this the Matriarchs appeared in spirt form behind grams.

"To gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace" grams finished.

Grams held out her arms to signal Piper to give her Melinda. Once Piper handed Melinda to grams, grams turned around to face the spirts and stated

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Melinda Phoebe Halliwell."

Grams kissed her on her cheek and then said "Bless be."

Once grams said it the spirts and adults said "bless be"

Then Wyatt and Chris said "bless be."

Melinda's Wiccaning was over so Piper took her back and Paige was about to give grams Kat when fifteen of those demons of witches extinct showed up. The sprits vanished, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda orbed out, P.J. beamed out and Leo orbed out with the twins. Grams tried to hold them off but was knocked out, the sisters held hands and chanted

"You cannot have our children, you cannot end our family tree, the power of three will set us free, we banish you with the power of three."

The demons screamed and vanished in the thin air. Phoebe checked on grams who was out cold, and Leo orbed the children back. Piper checked her watch, the Wiccanings have to be completed before mid-night or the sprits disappear, it was nine thirty at night. Nineteen more of the demons came and were vanquished. After that, the babies were fussy, hungry, and smelly and the boys were hungry and thirsty and were tired.

By the time, they were all finished eating, and they were all changed, and 20 more demons were vanquished, it was 11: 54 at night. They raced back to the attic but grams shook her head. Wiccanings have to be completed before mid-night and can't be done earlier than 7 at night

"Sorry girls it's too late, we'll have to continue this tomorrow, same time" grams said then vanished.

The next day at eight everyone gathered in the attic summoned grams, and got into position. The sister's held their daughter and stood beside their husbands. Wyatt and Chris stood in front of Piper and Leo, and grams went to the book of shadows to say the spell.

Once the Matriarchs appeared in spirt form Paige gave grams Kat. Holding Kat, grams turned around to face the spirts and stated

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Katalina Piper Halliwell."

Grams kissed her on her cheek and then said "Bless be."

Once grams said it the spirts and adults said "bless be"

Then Wyatt and Chris said "bless be."

Kat's Wiccaning was over so Paige took her back at the same time she gave Tamora to grams. Grams turned around to face the sprits again and stated

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Tamora Billie Halliwell."

Grams kissed her on her cheek and then said "Bless be."

Once grams said it the spirts and adults said "bless be"

Then too many to count demons came in.

"Boys say it quickly" Paige said panicked

"Bless be." Wyatt and Chris quickly said.

The spirits and Grams vanished and sister's held hands and chanted

"You cannot have our children, you cannot end our family tree, the power of three will set us free, we banish you with the power of three."

"They must know were having the girls Wiccanings, we better be prepared, they're probably going to attack during the day tomorrow to get baby Prue before her Wiccaning" Piper said once the demons were vanquished.

"I'll take her up to the elders for the day, and orb her back in time for her Wiccaning" Paige said.

The next morning Paige orbed Prue to the elders and the day was spent vanquishing demons. After summoning grams and everyone was in position, Paige orbed to the elders picked Prue and orbed them back. Like the other times, grams said the spell and then faced the spirts after taking Prue and then stated

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Prudence Johnna Halliwell."

Grams kissed her on her cheek and then said "Bless be."

Once grams said it the spirts and adults said "bless be"

Wyatt and Chris said "Bless be."

The spirits disappeared and so did grams, and no demons came. It would worthless for them to come around anymore, all the Halliwell children were safe from them. The next morning everyone was in the living room.

"Well I guess we better start packing" Phoebe said sounding a little disappointed.

Leo looked at Piper who nodded

"you remember how we were looking at old photos last month, well it made me realize how much I miss having my sister's around" Piper admitted

"So if you want, you can all stay here with us, we can expand the manor a little more, I know it will be crazy at times" Leo offered.

"Oh when has this family not been crazy" Phoebe said

"Good point" Paige said.

"This family was made to be crazy, and we are the most protected here" Phoebe said

"Another good point" Paige agreed.

"If you all lived here with us, you can have access to the book of shadows, and free babysitters" Piper said.

"Let's just face it, Halliwell's are meant to stay together, I'm in" Phoebe said.

"I miss all the laughs, I'm in too" Paige said.

"This place always feels like home, I'm in" Henry said

"So am I" Coop agreed.

"It's ok with us" Wyatt and Chris said.

"Then it's settled, were all going to live in the manor" Piper announced.

Everyone hugged and felt happy and excited about this arrangement. After all family is family no matter what life brings.

"Ok so how many room do we need?" Phoebe asked

"Let's see as little as we can, One for Leo and I, one for Paige and Henry, one for Phoebe and Coop. One for Wyatt and Chris, one for Melinda, one for the twins, one for P.J. and one for Henry Junior, that's eight, but each floor has three rooms, so we'll have one room extra" Piper said.

"That can be a guest room" Paige suggested.

The others nodded and cast a spell to expand the manor

"This home is just too small, upon my powers I now call, turn this three bedroom base, into a nine bedroom place."

The adults then climb two sets of sitars to the new third floor, and found three empty rooms, and the same on the fourth floor.

"Ok, so how about parents on the second floor, the twins, Prue and Henry and on the third floor, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda on the fourth floor, which also has the extra room" Henry suggested

"Yeah that works" the other's agreed.

Phoebe and Coop beamed home to pack, Henry and Paige orbed home to do the same. Billie kept an eye on the babies, While Piper and Leo packed up Melinda's stuff and had the boy pack up their stuff. After packing, Wyatt and Chris put all the boxes in Wyatt's wagon and Piper and Leo pulled it up the stairs to the fourth floor. In the first room on the fourth floor, Leo orbed in the boy's furniture, and placed it with Piper, while the boys pulled in the wagon of boxes.

Piper and Leo then crossed the hall and entered the second room, and orbed in Melinda's furniture as the boys pulled in the wagon that only Melinda's stuff now. Piper and Leo placed everything then helped the boy unpack their things and put them away, and did the same for Melinda's packed up stuff. Afterwards they painted Wyatt and Chris on the boy's bedroom door, and painted Melinda on her bedroom door (their names not faces.)

Piper helped Phoebe and Coop set up P.J.'s room on the third floor, while Leo helped Paige and Henry set up the twin's room and Henry's room on the third floor. Afterwards, the adults painted the children's names on their bedroom doors. They then did the same after setting up their own rooms. Afterwards they had supper with Billie to celebrate them moving in together…again.

Later an Elder came to visit.

"Ok Leo it's time, are you taking the job?" the Elder asked

"Before I answer that, let's be clear, I can come home every day after school right?" Leo asked

"Yes and on holidays and birthdays, as long as you're teaching when you're supposed to you can come home when you want" the Elder answered

"Then yes, I would love to have the job" Leo decided.

"Well congratulation's here is your schedule" the Elder said as she gave him the schedule and orbed out.

That night they all got to say their good nights.

"Good night everyone, I love you" Wyatt told his family.

"So do I" Chris said.

One by one, the adults kissed and hugged the boys good night, and just before closing the door Leo and Piper heard the boys say

"Good night Chris, I love you, good night Wyatt, I love you."

Piper and Leo smiled and closed their door and walked into the nursery where Melinda was in her crib waiting for her good nights.

"Good night baby girl, mommy and daddy love you very much" Piper said as she gave her a kiss.

As Piper and Leo were about to leave, they got a surprise, Melinda stood up in her crib and said her first word "mama." Piper smiled big, picked up Melinda and gave her a big hug.

"Dada" Melinda said looking at Leo.

"Hey come here my big girl" Leo said taking Melinda from Piper's arms and giving her a big hug.

Leo put her back in her crib and followed Piper out of the room after closing her light and shutting her door. In P.J.'s room Phoebe put Prue in her crib and whispered

"I want another"

"Me too" Coop agreed.

Meanwhile Henry stood at the door way of the twins room listening to Paige sing to them

"I see trees of green, red roses, too,  
I see them bloom, for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue, and clouds of white,  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world.

The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,  
Are also on the faces of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin', "I love you."

I hear babies cry. I watch them grow.  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself  
What a wonderful world


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **September (Demon school, pre-school drop out)**  
It was early September, and also the first day of school. Wyatt was getting himself dressed like a big boy and Piper was getting Chris dressed. Leo was getting ready for his first day of teaching at magic school. Henry, Phoebe and Paige were also getting ready for work. Since Billie was still in college, Piper and Coop were the only ones home to take care of the five babies.

"Ok bye boys, I love you, be good for your teachers" Piper said giving the boys a hug and kiss.

"Bye mommy, we love you too" the boys said as they took Billie's hands.

"Thanks for offering to drop them off on your way to school Billie" Piper thanked

"No problem, call me if you need me to pick them up" Billie said as she left the house with the boys.

"Hold the door" Phoebe said coming down the stairs, followed by Paige and Henry

The working adults left and Leo orbed to magic school. Coop came downstairs and informed Piper the babies were up. Piper went into the twin's room and picked them up, and brought them into the kitchen, where she placed them in their high chairs and then prepared their meals. Coop beamed to the fourth floor and told Melinda to orb into her high chair. He then beamed into Prue's room, picked her up, went to Henry's room, picked him up and beamed to the kitchen where he placed P.J. in her high chair and got bottle from the fridge and fed Henry on his lap.

"Ok I know I know, you're all hungry, I'm doing this as fast as I can" Piper told four crying babies

Piper rushed around pouring cheerios into bowls and pulling four bottles out of the cabinet. She quickly poured milk into the bottles and spilled some everywhere. Ignoring the mess, Piper put the lids on the bottles, and gave the bowls of cheerios to the girls. As they stopped crying and ate, Piper cleaned up the spilled milk on the counters but forgot about the floor. She then picked up the bottles and she started walking, she slipped on the milk and fell down in the puddle.

"You ok?" Coop asked trying his hardest to not laugh.

"Just great" Piper sarcastically said getting up

"I just bought these jeans" she then added.

Piper gave the bottles to the babies as Coop left the kitchen with baby Henry. Piper was mopping up the puddle of milk when Chris orbed in un-noticed.

"Hi mommy" Chris said startling Piper.

"Chris Halliwell, why are you not at pre-school?"

"I had to go potty"

"Chris there are potty's at pre-school"

"I know"

"So why did you come home to go potty?"

"This is where my favourite potty is"

"You have a favourite potty?" Piper asked her son.

Chris nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Piper then looked over at the babies and found Melinda covered in cheerios. Piper rolled her eyes at the celling, sighed and went to pick up Melinda.

"What did you do?" Piper asked her daughter as she picked her up.

"Hey Piper, Chris is here" Coop said as he came back into the kitchen holding Henry.

"I know, he wants to go potty on his favourite potty, don't ask, you stay here with them, I'm going to go clean up baby cheerio" Piper said as she left the kitchen carrying Melinda.

Piper brought Melinda into the bathroom, placed her in the tub and turned on the water. She tested it with her hand to keep it at a good temperature. Piper then took a face cloth and washed off the cereal. Since it was her bath day anyways, Piper gently rubbed Melinda's skin with soap and carefully shampooed her, starting to get long, hair to avoid shampoo getting in her eyes. After rinsing her off, Piper wrapped Melinda in a towel and took her from the tub.

In Melinda's room after putting a diaper on her, Piper dressed Melinda in a cute jean dress with a rose design with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, since it was a cold day.

"Mama" Melinda said

"Yeah that's right, I'm your mommy" Piper said.

"Hi Wyatt" Melinda said

"Wyatt?" Piper said confused

"Hi Melinda" Wyatt said from behind Piper.

"Wyatt, why are you not at kindergarten?" Piper asked her son

"Kindergarten is boring" Wyatt answered

"That doesn't mean you can just orb home, I'm not going to let you drop out of school at age five because you think it's boring, orb back now" Piper sternly told him.

Wyatt shook his head as Chris came into the room.

"Chris, why are you still here, how long does it take you to go potty?" Piper asked

"I'm done going potty silly" Chris said

"Then why are you still here?"

"I'm hungry"

"Chris you just ate breakfast, and I packed you a lunch" Piper reminded him.

"Ok I want both of you to orb back to school now and stay there until someone's picks you up" Piper ordered.

Wyatt whispered something in Chris's ear and after waving the boys both orbed out. At Phoebe's office, Phoebe and Elise were talking.

"Ok, I'm almost done, I just need to… what are you doing here?" Phoebe said

"I'm sorry?" Elise said confused

"Not you them, what you two doing here, what happened to school?" Phoebe asked Wyatt and Chris who had just orbed in.

"School's boring" Wyatt answered

"You're lying" Phoebe busted them.

"How did you know that?" Chris asked

"My power know what you're felling remember" Phoebe reminded them.

"See, I told you we should have went to Auntie Paige" Chris told his brother

"Do I have to tell you again, Auntie Paige would have orbed us back to school Auntie Phoebe is the fun one" Wyatt explained sounding as though he's told Chris a thousand times.

"Why? Because I let you break the rules sometimes" Phoebe said.

The boys shook their heads and Elise put her hand on her mouth to prevent her from laughing. Phoebe sent them to school and sighed.

"I can't believe it, my 5 and 3 year old nephews are taking advantage of me, I thought they would at least be teens when this happened" Phoebe stated.

"It sounds to me, like they're just testing their limits because you're all living together now" Elise said.

Meanwhile Paige gets an unexpected visit at her office.

"You got a minute?" Billie asked at the doorway of Paige's office.

"Yeah sure Billie, have a seat" Paige answered.

Billie closed the office door, which meant it was a demon talk, and sat down on the chair in front of Paige.

"So what is it, warlock, demon, wizard, fairy-tale, ghost or magic creature" Paige asked

"It's Emma, the little witch we've been training, she's exposing magic all over Sans Francisco."

Paige turned on a little TV in her office and sure enough the news was focused on little 11 year old Emma using her ice power to turn people to ice. Paige took Billie's hand and orbed them to Emma. Paige spotted Emma and grabbed her arm, when Emma looked up at Paige her eyes flashed red then changed back to their natural colour after a split second. Paige orbed the three of them to the manor.

"Piper, Coop we have a huge problem" Paige called out as she tried to restrain Emma.

"Whoa, her eyes are not supposed to flash red" Piper said.

"Piper we have to talk about your kids" Phoebe said storming into the house.

"What did they do?" Piper asked.

"One of my students conjured up a dinosaur, how do I get rid of it?" Leo asked after orbing in.

"Piper I can use a hand with the babies" Coop said as he tried keeping a hold on the twins and Henry

"Guys Darryl's coming, and he's not happy" Henry said as Darryl came in.

"No more school" the boys said after they orbed in too.

Then when P.J. beamed down crying and Melinda orbed down crying Piper froze the room. Although, Paige, Phoebe, Billie P.J., the boys and Melinda didn't freeze, both Henry's, the twins, Darryl, Coop, Leo and Emma did.

"Ok, that's better, boys school now, Phoebe whatever it is they did to you, I'm sorry feel free to punish them, Emma froze, which means she not good anymore, which means we have a bigger problem to deal with" Piper instructed.

Piper unfroze Leo and Coop and adult Henry.

"Ok Leo, you go tell that student to Un conjure the dyno, didn't Wyatt teach you anything with the dragon, Coop, you and Billie and Henry go deal with those babies, Paige, you and I will solve Emma"

Piper unfroze Darryl.

"Darryl whatever it is we have a huge problem with our little friend Emma, so I'll call you" Piper said

"Don't bother, I came about her, I see you're handling it" Darryl said about Emma and left.

In the attic, Emma was been tied down on a chair and was trying to wiggle herself loose. Paige and Piper were looking through the book of shadows.

"There is nothing in here on witches with flashing red eyes" Piper said as she slammed the book shut frustrated.

"Maybe instead of thinking of her as a witch, we should think of her as a child, as in a demon child" Paige suggested

"Well I've run into some before, as far as I know good witches don't turn into demon children, but it's worth a try" Piper said opening the book again.

Piper flipped through the book until she came across the child demons page. The sister's read the paragraph.

"OK well it says here, demotic children can use their powers to make children, either magical or not into a demotic brat. They are not turned into demotic children, they are turned into powerless children who behave demonically bad. When they are in a demotic action their eyes flash red for a split second. These children will go as far as killing with human weapon" Paige read.

"It gets worse, if the child kills he or she will be rewarded with demotic powers given to them by the demotic child, who is their leader" Piper read.

"So in other words, demotic children are making an army of kids by turning them into extremely misbehaving brats, then rewarding them with demotic powers after their first kill, the question is who dose the army target?" Paige said.

"Since they're demons, I'm going to assume good witches. It sounds to me like before the first kill is considered training, and the first kill marks the completion of their training. They then become part of the army after receiving demotic powers" Piper stated.

"Is there a cure?" Paige asked

"Yeah a simple potion, won't take ling to make" Piper replied.

"To turn all the children back, we need to vanquish the leader, which means we have to find out where she finds her victims" Paige said

"I'll work on it" Piper stated.

Piper and Paige quickly whip up the cure potion and gave it to Emma after telling her it was power juice to double her power. Emma gulped it up and her eyes flashed green for a second. She looked around and then looked at the ropes around here.

"Emma?" Paige asked

"Paige, what's going on, why am I tied up?" Emma asked.

"Long story, what's the last thing you remember" Piper asked

"Um, mom dropping me off at school this morning" Emma replied.

Paige orbed away the ropes and orbed Emma home. She was then summoned to the elders.

"So what did they want?" Piper asked when Paige returned.

"They told me to keep an eye on Emma at every moment until this demon child is vanquished since she's a witch, tell the others for me, I got to orb" Paige said and orbed out.

As piper joined the family in the living room and gave them Paige's message and told them the situation, the boys orbed home again.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked frustrated.

"School's done mommy" Chris informed her.

Piper checked her watch, she had been supposed to pick them up twenty minutes ago.

"Sorry, boys are you hungry?" Piper apologised.

The boys nodded so Phoebe took them into the kitchen for a snack. Piper sat down on the couch and Melinda orbed onto her lap.

"Ok Melinda honey, you can't just orb on my lap whenever you want" Piper told her

"Piper, she's one" Henry reminded her.

"Well how do you think mortal babies do it, they know how to ask" Piper told him.

For the next week, the boys kept orbing home several times during school hours with some ridicules excuses. Piper finally had enough and decided to cast a spell on them, so they could tell her what was on their minds, by re-writing the hearing thoughts spell which would last until midnight.

"As flame light's shadow, and truth ends fear, unleash locked thoughts to my open ear, may the smoke in this candle, into everywhere creep, bringing innermost voices to their mouths in speech."

"Chris honey, why don't you want to go to pre-school?" Piper asked.

"I miss you mommy, you're always busy with the babies, we never play together" Chris shared.

Piper hugged him feeling guilty.

"Ok your turn Wyatt, why don't you want to go to school?" Piper asked.

"Bad kid, looks like a normal girl, but her eyes turn red when she looks at other kids, I think she's a demon" Wyatt explained.

"That's it, you're so smart, guys get in here" Piper called.

Everyone entered the living room except the babies who were napping or playing in the play pen and Paige who was watching over Emma.

"I think Wyatt found our demon, it all fits, Wyatt not wanting to go to school, children being turned, what better place to turn children then at a school filled with them. Plus demotic children look like normal children so they can fit in there" Piper realized.

"Poor Wyatt, he's terrified" Phoebe said feeling his emotions.

"I have a plan" Piper stated.

"When I drop off Wyatt at school tomorrow, I'll have him point out the demotic child, I'll freeze her then blow her up, it's not a power of three thing" Piper explained.

"Yeah that works" the other's agreed.

"I'll go tell Paige" Leo said

"Leo before you orb out, we need to talk about Chris" Piper said.

"Chris has been orbing out of pre-school because he feels left out at home, because we're always buys with the babies. I'm thinking we could pull him out of pre-school and we each take turns spending the day with him. Then we'll enroll him in kindergarten next September and hope he stays" Piper said.

"You know what Piper that may be why he's been acting up lately" Phoebe stated.

"You're probably right Phoebe, ok we'll do it, it's only pre-school, be we have to make sure he knows he won't be get away with this once he starts kindergarten" Leo agreed.

The next morning, Chris and Melinda tagged along with Piper and Wyatt to Wyatt's school. Instead of dropping him off at the kindergarten fenced in play area as usual, Piper brought them to the school playground, so Wyatt could spot the demon.

"There" Wyatt said pointing to a girl about 12 years old with brown hair tied in braids.

Piper watched her look around. When the girl spotted her victim and started talking to him, her eyes turned red and stayed red. Piper snuck up behind her and blew her up without freezing her. Piper looked around and saw many kid's eyes flash green then turn back to their natural colour, this meant it was all over.

Piper then brought her kids to the fenced in play area where Wyatt's teacher spotted them, smiled and approached them.

"Good morning Wyatt, are you ready for a fun day?" Wyatt's teacher asked him.

"Yeah" Wyatt answered.

"Is this your brother?" teacher asked

"Yeah, this is Chris" Wyatt introduced.

"Dropping off your big brother, how sweet, how old are you Chris?" teacher asked.

"Three" Chris said holding up three fingers.

"He'll be starting kindergarten next September" Piper informed her.

"Cool, and is this your sister?" teacher asked the boys.

"Yes, Melinda" Chris answered.

"Ok Wyatt, are you ready to come join your friends?" Teacher asked.

Wyatt nodded so Piper gave him a hug and kiss. After hugging Chris and hugging Melinda, Wyatt entered the play area after his teacher opened the gate. His teacher closed the gate and walked away, and Piper watched Wyatt run to his friends. Piper smiled and walked to the car with Chris and Melinda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **October (A birthday and a magic free Halloween)**

It was October and Piper was getting Chris ready for his birthday party.

"Hey Chris look at the camera, hi, what's today?" Leo asked as he walked into the room videotaping while Piper brushed Chris's hair.

"My birthday" Chris announced

"That's right, and how old are you today?" Leo asked.

"I'm four years old" Chris said.

"What are you getting ready for?"

"My party."

"Ok birthday boy, you're are ready, oh and it looks like you're friends are here" Piper told him from the ring of a bell.

Leo videotaped at Wyatt ran out of his room, down the three flights of stairs, and into the living room where he joined his friends and family.

"Happy birthday Chris" Victor said

"Thanks grandpa"

"Happy birthday cutie"

"Thanks Billie."

"Happy birthday brother"

"Thanks Wyatt."

Billie turned on the birthday music and Wyatt grabbed his brother's arms and starting swinging them around. They both laughed during this and Melinda was laughing at it too. Piper looked around for the babies and found Melinda near her brothers, the twins being chased by a few kids, 11 month old P.J. was attempting to get Chris's presents off the table before Leo cough her, and 4 month old Henry was sitting comfortably on his father's lap. Chris's friends were also dancing to the music and when the song changed some of the kids started playing with the toys instead.

There was no theme or entertainment planed, no one knew if the party would still be on with all the demons that had paid them a visit recently. The children were having fun anyways though, and that's what was important. Darryl came up to the adults shortly.

"Hey, what you guys doing for Halloween?" Darryl asked.

"The plan is simple trick or treating with the kids, then a scary movie once they are asleep." Coop replied

"Well, my wife and I are throwing a Halloween party at our place, children are invited, you guys want to come?" Darryl offered.

"Sure, that sounds like fun Darryl, what time?" Piper asked

"The party starts at four and ends at 9 the latest" Darryl informed.

"Ok We'll see you there" Phoebe said.

The guest continued having fun for another two hours and the doorbell rang, after answering it Leo called "Pizzas here."

Once this was said, the children raced into the kitchen and seated themselves, followed by their parents and adult guests. After putting the girls in their high chairs, and Paige placed Henry on her lap, Leo served the Pizza. The babies made a mess of course and the children all had pizza sauce all over their faces, but Piper and Leo didn't wash them up, because they had learned from that mistake the previous year, where they just made another mess with the cake.

After the pizza was eaten, Phoebe videotaped as Piper and Leo came into the kitchen holding the cake with a lighten candle in the shape of a four while singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chris, happy birthday to you."

After placing the cake down on the table in front of Chris, he leaned forward and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and smiled, and the babies were all looking at the cake while licking their lips. Piper served the cake and watched Melinda put her hand in her slice and then rubbed it all over Chris's nose. Piper and Leo were expecting him to get mad, but were shocked when Chris whipped it off with his finger, licked his finger and said

"Great cake, thanks for sharing Melinda."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their slices of cake. Afterwards it was present time. Wyatt was the first one to give Chris something that was badly wrapped in wrapping paper. Chris opened it and gasped.

Spiderman Pajamas, thank you" Chris excitedly said as he hugged his brother.

"This one is from me and uncle Coop" Phoebe said handing him the present.

"More cars, thank you Auntie Phoebe, thank you uncle Coop" Chris said.

"Alright, me next, this one is form me and Uncle Henry" Paige said handing him the gift.

"Thank you, but what are they?" Chris asked

"They're called skates, and I'm going to teach you how to use them" Paige explained.

"This one is from me and mommy" Leo said handing him the present.

"Spiderman running shoes, thank you" Chris said as he hugged his parents.

"Alright here you go slugger" Victor said handing Chris a gift.

"Tick tack toe, I love this game, thanks grandpa."

"Here you go Sweetie" Billie said.

"What is it Billie?" Chris asked.

"It's a picture album, inside are pictures of you and your family, and friends. Your mommy, aunties and I made it for you" Billie said.

Chris hugged Billie and enjoyed opening the rest of his gifts. A few days later it was time to go costume shopping. Before leaving the manor, Phoebe reminded the children of the rules.

"Ok, no magic, that includes, orbing, levitating and beaming."

The boy's nodded and the family left the manor. At the mall, they entered a Halloween store and looked at the costumes.

"I want this one mommy" Wyatt said holding up a cow boy outfit.

"Of course you do, you're a cow boy everyday" Piper said checking the price of the costume.

"Ok you can have it" Piper told Watt.

"How about this one for Melinda, get it?" Phoebe suggested holding up an angel costume.

"An angel, I get it, very clever, and not a bad price, alright we got her costume"" Piper decided.

"Oh and we have to get this one for Prue" Phoebe said taking a cupid costume of the shelf.

"Again very clever" piper said.

"Alright, looks like Prue takes after her daddy" Coop joked.

"I'm going to be a lepercon" Chris said holding up a costume.

"It's pronounced leprechaun, and if you're sure then go ahead" Piper said.

"And how about these for the twins" Henry said holding up two black cat costumes.

"I like it, and what about for Baby Henry?" Paige asked.

"Well I'm going as a cop, so we'll have Henry junior be the same thing" Henry said taking a cute baby cop costume off the shelf.

"Why don't we be witches" Phoebe said looking at three witch costumes

"Hey I wonder how you came up with that." Piper sarcastically said.

"I'm in Phoebe" Paige agreed.

"Look at that, two against one, get a broom stick Piper" Phoebe teasingly said.

"I'm going to be and angel, a guy angel" Leo said looking at a costume.

"And I'm going to be a cupid' Coop decided.

"Oh yes, us sisters witches, Leo an angel, and Coop a cupid, how very original" Piper sarcastically said.

They family paid for the costumes and headed home. At home Wyatt was throwing a fit because Piper said he had to wait until Halloween to wear his costume, to avoid it getting ruined. Piper had enough and blew him up for real. Shortly after Wyatt orbed back and stopped his fit.

On Halloween after everyone changed in their costumes, the family arrived at Darryl's house for the party.

"Nice costume girls" Darryl said

"It was Phoebe's idea" Piper dramatically said.

"You guys all look great, we're having a costume contest later on" Sheila informed them.

The boys joined the other children, a few of which they knew. The adults talked and had a good time. Then it was time for the costume contest.

"Ok everyone, the winner of the costume contest is, Annabelle" Sheila announced.

Everyone clapped as an adult female dressed as Rapunzel walk to the front of the room and turned around to show off her costume. She received her prize and then disappeared back in the crowd. Phoebe caught Wyatt snacking candy under his shirt and went to deal with it. She was not going to let the kids take advantage of her anymore.

The party was great, but the kids started getting tired and grouchy, so it was time to call it a night around 7:56. Sheila and Darryl thanked them for coming and walked them out.

"It was great seeing you, we'll be in touch soon" Sheila said.

"Yeah and I almost forgot, you're all invited to P.J.'s first birthday next month, far warning, we are summoning some old relative" Phoebe invited.

"Alright we'll be there, see you then take care" Sheila said

"You too" Piper said as the family walked out of sight into the dark.

Back at the manor after putting the kids to sleep, the adults talked.

"So everyone still in for that movie?" Piper asked.

"Well I'm really tried, I'm going to call it night" Phoebe said pretending to yawn.

"Yeah me too, you go ahead though, the noise won't bother me" Coop said.

While Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry watched the scary movie, Phoebe and Coop had a plan of their own. It had been a great Halloween, most importantly, it had been a magic free Halloween.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **November (Prue's first birthday, and a trip through the years.)**

It was November and it was also the morning of P.J.'s first birthday. Piper was in the attic summoning grams, Patty and Prue. Everyone with white lighter blood was setting up the decorations, Coop and Phoebe were in P.J.'s room.

"OK there's our little cutie" Phoebe said kissing baby Prue's cheek.

"Mama, dada" Prue said.

Phoebe and Coop hugged their little girl and Coop beamed the three of them down to the living room.

"It looks great you guys, thanks" Phoebe said looking around.

"HI remember me, Henry and I could use a hand with the babies" Piper said

"I got it" Victor said as he walked in the front door.

"Hey dad" Piper said giving him a hug and then dragged him upstairs

"Hi" Melinda said as Piper and Victor entered her room.

"Hi baby, I got her Piper, why don't you take care of the twins" Victor told Piper as he picked up Melinda from her crib.

Piper nodded and left the room. In the twin's room, both girls were standing up in their cribs, but they were not crying. This meant they didn't need a change, So Piper picked the two of them up and carried them into the kitchen. Piper placed them in their high chairs and Henry served them their breakfast which was already made. Baby Prue was also eating breakfast.

As Victor came into the kitchen with Melinda, Henry left to get baby Henry who was then five months old. The boys orbed in the kitchen and sat down at the table, so Piper made them bowls of cereal and served them. Henry came in with baby Henry and placed him in his new high chair, which Paige and adult Henry had decided he was old enough for. After serving him breakfast, Piper and adult Henry joined the other adults in the living room.

"So what did I miss?" Piper asked as she down beside Leo.

"Not much, we're just talking about how it's going at magic school" Leo filled her in.

"Hi auntie Prue" they boys said as they walked into the living room.

"Hey boys, come give me a big hug" Prue said.

"Boys did you orb your bowls and spoons into the sink?" Piper sternly asked

"Yes, and we pushed in our chairs" Wyatt answered.

Melinda orbed in and baby Prue beamed in, so Phoebe got up to clean up after them in the kitchen. When she came back she was holding the twins. After placing them on the floor, there was a crash that came from the kitchen. Paige got up to investigate and discovered it was baby Henry when he knocked his bowl on the floor. Paige cleaned up the mess and carried Henry into the living room and let him crawl around on the floor with his cousins and sisters.

"Out of curiosity, are any of you planning on having any more kids?" Patty asked.

"Piper and I decided Melinda's our last one" Leo replied

"Same with Paige and I, since our nieces and nephews are like our children now" Henry answered.

"Well Coop and I were thinking of having another one" Phoebe said.

Two hours later Darryl and his family arrived for the party.

"We got her a present of course" Sheila said handing Phoebe the gift.

Phoebe placed it on the kitchen table with the other gifts.

"So how is it with all of you living in the manor?" Darryl asked

"Crazy, interesting, and very loud, but fun too" Coop replied.

"They're getting big, can't believe P.J.'s already one and Melinda's going to be two in four months" Sheila said picking up P.J. who was trying to get on her lap.

"Yeah, time goes by fast, baby Henry's already five months" adult Henry stated.

"And Melinda and P.J. have both said their first words" Leo shared.

"Well actually, Tamora said her first words last week, I just never got a chance to tell you" Paige revealed.

"Mama" Kat said as she tried getting on Paige's lap.

"Well looks like Kat just said her first word" Paige said picking her up and placing her on her lap.

"So how are your boys doing?" Piper asked Darryl.

"Well Mickey's enjoying 7th grade, but Darryl junior is having trouble keeping up in class, he's in fifth grade" Darryl shared.

"I hated fifth grade" Phoebe recalled.

"Phoebe, don't say that in front of the fifth grader" Piper told her off while looking at Darryl JR who had not been paying attention.

A few hours later, everyone except the dead guests enjoyed homemade Shepherd's pie. It was dark outside after supper, so Piper turned off the lights when Phoebe and Coop went to get the cake. In candle light, Phoebe and Coop came in holding the cake with a lighten candle in the shape of a one, as they sang the song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear P.J., happy birthday to you."

Just like every birthday, the parents placed the cake on the table in front of their daughter and helped her blow out the candle. Everyone clapped to get little P.J. excited and Coop served the cake. After cake, instead of opening her gifts like normal infants, P.J. decided to beam her presents out of the wrapping paper or boxes.

A few days had passed and Remembrance Day had come. The plan was to cast a spell to go back in time to all their favourite memories. The family gathered in the attic early that morning and Piper casted the spell she had re-written (from the time Leo and Piper were in marriage therapy) for this occasion.

"Let the truth be told, let our lives unfold. So we can relive our memories, throughout our histories."

They suddenly found themselves in the attic of the manor back in 1975.

"Ok, so we are in 1975, the day mom came home with baby Phoebe" Piper explained

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"It's the way the spell works, you think of a time and place, and the spell does the rest, we can change to another memory at any time" Piper replied.

"Can anyone see us?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shook her head and the family left the attic and found grams with 5 year old Prue and 3 year old Piper on the couch in the living room.

"Who are those little girls?" Chris asked

"The older one is auntie Prue, and the little one is mommy" Phoebe informed him.

The family watched as the front door opened and Patty along with Victor came in carrying baby Phoebe. Patty and Victor hugged their little daughters and had them sit on the couch. Patty then placed baby Phoebe on the girl's laps.

Present Piper and Phoebe smiled at this, and Piper remembered how she felt holding her new baby sister.

"Ok my turn" Phoebe said.

Phoebe closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the family was still in the living room, except now it was Phoebe's first Christmas.

"I was a year old here, my birthdays in November" Phoebe said.

They watched baby Phoebe get excited over a Barbie and little Prue and Piper open up their gifts near their father.

"Ok go for it Paige" Piper said

"Really, you want to see my child hood too?" Paige asked

"Of course" Phoebe said.

Paige closed her eyes and brought them to her childhood home, where her four year old self was having a tea party with her adoptive mom.

"You looked like Prue at that age" Piper noticed.

"Can I have some more tea please?" Mrs. Matthews asked little Paige who nodded and poured some pretend tea into her plastic cup.

The family watched a little longer and then adult Henry brought them to his childhood home where his 6 year old self was playing cops with his dad. Six year old Henry caught his dad behind the couch and hand cuffed him. Present Paige laughed and present Henry smiled at the memory.

"We used to do this every day, he was training me how to be a cop" Henry informed.

Piper then brought them to a camping trip when she was 8, Phoebe was 5 and Prue was 10. It was dark out and the past family was gathered around the camp fire eating smores and telling ghost stories.

"Prue was the only one us who could actually tell a scary story, if any of us tried, everyone only pretended to laugh" present Phoebe shared.

"Grams was the worst at it" present Piper recalled which made everyone laugh.

Paige then brought them to a field where her 9 year old self was running as fast as she could with a butterfly net.

"I was determined to catch that butterfly" present Paige recalled.

Nine year old Paige did catch the butterfly and trapped it in a bug cage. She then ran to her adoptive father and showed him with a proud smile on her face. Present Paige remembered how proud she had felt at that time.

"Pretty" Melinda said pointing to the butterfly.

They all decided to skip their teen years, since both Phoebe and Paige were troubled, Piper was feeling like a freak, and Henry was dating a girl he didn't think Paige would want to know. Instead Phoebe brought them to the time she moved back to the manor in 1998.

"Phoebe, welcome home" past Piper said as she approached her and gave past Phoebe a hug.

"It's so good to see you" Past Phoebe replied.

"Yes it is, isn't Prue" Past Piper said shooting past Prue a look.

"I'm speechless" Past Prue stated.

Then Phoebe brought them to when she had her first premonition. Past Phoebe was riding her bike when she suddenly gasped.

"The premonition was two boys being hit by a car" present Phoebe explained.

They watched as Past Phoebe tried to warn the boys to stop then rode in front of them saving them but getting hurt in the process.

Then past Piper brought them to when she discovered her powers. Past Piper was getting her audition recipe ready in a restaurant kitchen, and the chef came in and told her time was up. Past Piper tried to tell him she wasn't finished, and when the chef was about to take a bite anyways, Past Piper froze him. At first she was confused and tried to get his attention, but then past Piper took the port (the last ingredient) and added it to the piece he was about to eat. Then the room unfroze.

"I love you Piper, all of the sudden he freezes and you're confused and freaked out, but you still managed to get the idea of adding the last ingredient anyways. It was like you were thinking, I have no idea how he froze, but since he did I might as well add the last ingredient" Phoebe laughed.

Then after a lot more memories, Paige brought them to the time where Piper accepted her as her sister. Past Paige was in her office at work and past Piper came in and gave her a muffin basket. After Past Paige thanked her, past piper said

"I like to cook, I'm best in the kitchen, it was Prue who liked to chase demons." After a little conversation past Paige asked

"So how are you?"

Past Piper sat down and calmly but somewhat sad said

"I've had bad hours, and hours that aren't quite so bad, I guess you know how it is."

"Yeah, when my parents died, there were some days where I didn't think I would survive the sadness" past Paige responded sympathetically.

"It will never be ok that she's gone Piper, I promise it will get better" past Paige added.

Past Piper looked at past Paige's wound on her neck and said

"You know Leo can fix that for you."

"It's my first war wound, I think I'll wear it with pride" Past Paige said giggling.

"Well unfortunately in this family it won't be your last" Past Piper stated

"Well every family has its pros and its cons" Past Paige replied.

After a little more talking, past Paige's boss comes up and says

"My, my, my, that piles looks the same as it did about an hour ago."

Past Piper got up and admitted

"Oh that was my fault, I distracted her with muffins."

"And you are?" Past Paige's boss asked Past Piper.

After a moment past Piper looked at past Paige and back at her boss and answered

"I'm her sister."

Then past Piper walked away. Present Piper smiled at present Paige who smiled back.

"That was really sweet Piper" present Phoebe said.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you how much it meant to me" Present Paige said

"I know how much it meant to you, because it meant just as much to me" present Piper replied.

Then Piper brought them to the day Wyatt was born. Wyatt had just been born and when past Phoebe turned the baby so past everyone could see him they were confused.

"Is that what I think it is?" past Paige asked

"If you're referring to Mr. Winky between the legs than yeah" past Phoebe replied.

As Past Piper took baby Wyatt into her arms, present Wyatt asked

"Who is that mommy?"

"That's you sweet heart, when you were born, when you were just a tiny baby" present Piper answered.

The present family, except the babies all smiled as they remembered that day in their hearts. After more memories, Phoebe brought them to the day Chris was born. A nurse gave Past Leo baby Chris as the past family was standing beside him, past Phoebe was holding past Wyatt.

"Look baby Christopher, that's your brother" past Phoebe told past Wyatt.

"Looks like we didn't lose him after all" past Paige stated.

The present family watched and smiled as Past Leo brought baby Chris into the delivery room and gave him to past Piper.

"Is that me as a baby?" present Chris asked

"Yeah that is you" Present Piper said hugging him.

The family then relived many more important memories including "weddings, birthdays, Paige meeting Henry, Paige telling him the big secret, Phoebe kissing Coop, and many small moments. They then ran out and Piper casted the reversal spell she had written. They all arrived back in the attic in the manor in their present time, November 11th 2008. Only it was a few hours later then when they casted the spell of course.

"We should do this again sometime, it was very touching" Paige stated.

"Yeah, we'll have many new memories to revisit" Henry agreed.

"We will definitely do this again, I feel like we're closer now than yesterday" Piper stated.

"Same here" the other's agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **December (Christmas)**

It was a week before Christmas, Piper was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee, while the kids were playing on floor. She then noticed Phoebe and Coop heading towards the front door.

"Hey were you guys headed?" Piper asked them

"I have a doctor's appointment, and Coop's my ride, be back soon" Phoebe said as they left.

That's when Piper noticed she was the only adult home with the seven children. After praying for the best of luck she got her first problem. They boys were fighting over the TV remote.

"I want to watch Bob the builder" Wyatt stated

"And I want to watch Thomas and friends" Chris stated.

"Boys those shows are on the same channel, Chris honey you have to wait until your show plays, right now Wyatt's show is on" Piper told them.

This settled the argument so Piper went back to her coffee. At lunch time things got crazy. While making macaroni, Piper had to deal with Chris who was throwing books at Wyatt, the twins were both in need of a change and so was baby Henry. Melinda and P.J. were both fussy and hungry, and Wyatt was screaming and crying because he couldn't orb out fast enough to avoid being hit by books.

"CHRIS HALLIWELL, STOP THROWING BOOKS AT YOUR BROTHER" Piper snapped at him.

"Ok Henry let's take care of you" Piper said placing Henry on the floor.

In the middle of changing his diaper, Piper felt a book hit the back of her head. She turned around and blew up Chris to by her some time. When she turned back to Henry, she noticed he had peed on the floor a little. Piper changed his diaper, and took care of the pee as Chris threw another book at her and then bit his brother. Piper checked Wyatt's arm and then picked up Chris and put him on his time out chair.

As Chris orbed out of time out, Piper froze the twins and grabbed Chris's arm as he was about to throw a book. After freezing the book in mid-air, Piper told Wyatt to orb to Phoebe. The book unfroze and fell on the floor, and Piper froze the twins again as she put Chris back on the time out chair. The room unfroze again, the girls were still crying, Chris orbed out of his chair and Coop beamed in with Phoebe and Wyatt. Then the fire alarm went off.

"Ok Piper you go deal with the alarm, we'll deal with kids, Wyatt you go with mommy" Phoebe said.

Phoebe put Chris on time out for the third time and she and Coop tended to the twins. When Chris orbed out again, Coop beamed him to Paige with a note. They changed the twins and Piper came into the living room and announced lunch was ready. The remaining children and adults sat down in their chairs or were placed in their high chairs, and ate the slightly burned macaroni. Phoebe could feel how frustrated Piper was and felt bad for leaving her alone with them.

"So how it did go at the doctors?" Piper asked

"It was fine, just a normal checkup" Phoebe lied.

"A checkup, since when do schedule checkups?" Piper asked

"Well I've been coughing a lot and I've had the sniffles for a few days, so I went to check if everything was ok" Phoebe lied again.

"I haven't noticed anything, but I'll take your words for it" Piper said.

That night Piper and Leo were talking in their bedroom.

"So what are we going to do about Chris, he is out of control, so revengeful and angry" Piper said worried.

"I know, and he can orb out of any punishment to" Leo recalled.

"Maybe we can ground him from something, and if he orbs it back, we'll just keep taking it away" Piper suggested

"I don't think that will work, and we can't hide it, he can sense where it is" Leo said.

"Is it possible to create a room that is magic proof?" Piper asked

"Yeah it is, that's what we'll do, put him on time out in a magic proof room" Leo agreed.

On Christmas Eve, the family had just finished a wonderful meal. Paige was now in the attic summoning grams, Patty and Prue. With the camera on and recording, everyone gathered in the living room, where the children all got to open one present. Each of them got a pair of Christmas Pajamas for that night, Piper had decided to make this a tradition.

"Santa pajamas" Wyatt said excitedly holding up red pajamas with little Santa heads on them.

"Elf Pajamas" Chris happily said holding up a pair of green pajamas with elves on them.

"And we have angel pajamas for Melinda" Piper said excitedly showing Melinda her pajamas.

"And you have present Pajamas" Paige told Tamora showing her.

"Kat you have Christmas tree pajamas" Paige said showing her.

"Henry you have Reindeer ones" Henry said showing baby Henry his pajamas.

"And P.J., you have milk and cookies on your new pajamas" Phoebe said showing her.

The little ones were so excited they were changed into their pajamas earlier than planned.

Piper then went into the kitchen and brought out plates of cookies and glasses/ bottles of milk. Everyone who was alive ate the cookies and drank their milk. Then it was time for Christmas carols. After making sure the camera was still recording, Patty turned on the music and they all sang along. Melinda even got to her feet and shook her behind which made everyone laugh and clap.

During the last song silent night, the sisters were leaning on their husbands on the couch, Chris was glued to his aunt Prue, Wyatt was with Grams and Patty and was trying to stay awake. The babies were passed out on the floor.

"Boys it's time to put out the milk and cookies for Santa" Piper whispered to the half-asleep boys.

The boys got up and followed Piper into the kitchen. Piper gave Wyatt the glass of milk and gave Chris the plate of cookies. The boys careful carried them into the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

"Alright bedtime say good night boys" Piper said.

"Good night daddy love you" the boys said

"Love you too" Leo responded.

"Good night Auntie Phoebe love you"

"Good night sweet heart" Phoebe replied.

"Good night uncle coop, love you"

"Good night boys" Coop said.

"Good night auntie Paige"

"Sweet dreams" Paige said and hugged them.

"Good night Uncle Henry"

"Sleep tight" Henry stated.

"Good night auntie Prue"

"Good night" Prue said.

"Good night grandma"

"Good night boys, see you in the morning" Patty replied

"Good night grams"

"Good night, be happy you can sleep" Grams said.

"Good night babies, good night mommy."

After they hugged Piper, the boys orbed up to bed. Piper picked up Melinda, carried her to her room and placed her in her crib. Leo helped Paige by orbing Tamora to her crib, while Paige orbed Kat to her crib and Henry carried baby Henry up to his room and placed him in his crib. Coop beamed P.J. to her crib, then the adults went to bed, while Grams, Patty and dead Prue stayed up talking till morning.

When the babies woke up at five, the adults knew the boys were awake too, so they took care of the babies and then brought them down to the living room. Sure enough, the boys were already there waiting to open their presents. Leo turned the camera back on and the presents were opened. Shortly after Piper, grams and Patty made pancakes, French toast bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Is it just me or did Phoebe seem a little quiet last night? Piper asked

"I didn't notice anything Party replied.

"She's been quiet lately, makes me think she's hiding something" Piper stated.

"It's probably nothing, just let it go" Grams suggested.

Once breakfast was ready it was seven in the morning. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and stuffed the mouths with food. Phoebe couldn't ignore the feelings she was getting from Piper.

"So what's got you so suspicious Piper?" Phoebe asked

"Nothing?" Piper lied.

"You're lying" Phoebe caught her

"Hey, no using your powers on me, I can't use mine on you" Piper said.

Phoebe let it go and just enjoyed the meal and time with the family. After breakfast everyone gathered around the Christmas tree and had a family picture taken. Afterwards Piper put on the Christmas carols. Wyatt grabbed Chris's arms and they danced together as they sang along to frosty the snow man. The babies were playfully knocking each other over in play. Afterwards, the family put on their winter clothing and went outside to play in the snow.

A simple snowball fight turned into a magical snowball fight. Paige threw a snowball at Piper who froze it and moved out of the way. The boys were using their telekinesis power with Prue to move a snowball away from them. When Coop threw one at Phoebe, she levitated and it raced passed under her. Paige orbed out of the way when Henry threw snowballs at her.

After a while, they got bored and stopped the snowball fight. The boys built a snowman with Prue using their powers. Piper taught Melinda how to make a snow angel, and the others found their own ways to have fun in the snow.

Two hours later at noon, the family were getting cold and hungry, so they all headed inside. Piper and her sisters made sandwiches for lunch as everyone warmed up with hot chocolate, except the babies who instead warmed up with blankets. Due to the huge breakfast, the boys only ate half their sandwiches then went to play, and the babies only ate a little too. Back in the living room, Piper put on how the Grinch stole Christmas for the boys while the babies took a nap.

After the movie was finished, the babies were still napping, so the adults played go fish. After three games of gold fish, the adults went to get the babies. It was then around three, so Piper started cooking supper while everyone just hung out in the living room listening to Christmas carols and the kids played with their presents. Adult Prue read the children the night before Christmas and they seemed to enjoy it. Then the boys showed them the song they had learned.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year" The boys finished.

Everyone clapped and the boys bowed down. They had huge smiles on their faces, and Phoebe could feel they were proud of themselves. Paige then sang them her favourite Christmas song. Afterwards, the family played tick tack toe. They then played go fish again since it was the boy's favourite game.

"Do you have any 7's?" Wyatt asked.

"I do" Prue said giving him the seven.

"Do you have any 2's?" Chris asked

Everyone shook their head and said "go fish." So Chris took a card from the piles and nodded at Piper to tell her it was her turn.

"Do you have any fours?" Piper asked

"Here" Paige said giving her the card.

"Do you have any kings?" Phoebe asked

Paige sighed and handed Phoebe her king.

"Do you have ones" Henry asked.

Everyone shook their head and said "go fish." Henry picked a card from the pile, looked over his cards and placed a pair down in front of him.

As Coop did his turn, Piper went into the kitchen to check on Supper.

"Supper's ready" Piper called.

Everyone abandoned the game and the boys sat down at the table, while the parents placed the babies in their high chairs, and Grams along with Patty and Victor helped Piper serve the meal. Once everyone was seated Phoebe began to feel anxious and kept exchanging looks with Coop. Piper then lifted her glass and carried out a little tradition.

"Here we all are, the Halliwell family, about to enjoy another Christmas meal. Christmas is about family, and today, Penny, Patty, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry Jr, Leo, Coop, Henry, Victor and myself Piper Halliwell, are gathered at this table as a family. May we always remember the importance of family" Piper stated.

Phoebe looked at Coop who nodded.

"Coop and I have an announcement" Phoebe stated standing up.

"This wonderful family is going to get a little bigger" Phoebe continued.

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what she meant. Paige suddenly jumped out of her chair and excitedly said

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant" Phoebe announced.

The girls jumped around and hugged as they screamed out of joy and excitement. The babies who had no clue what was going on were just staring at their mothers. The boys did understand a little but were more interested in the meal. The guys just patted Coop on his shoulder and waited for the women to calm to down. Excitement was filled in the air, and Phoebe could feel how much everyone was happy for her.


End file.
